


UnOrdinary Beyond the Shadows

by dirtmlp



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtmlp/pseuds/dirtmlp
Summary: Two years ago a boy's father wrote a book.It was about a man who lived in a world full of cripples.This man used his powers only for others. He helped the weak, saved lives, and spread wealth throughout the world.However, all good things must come to an end as he ended up dying.In the end, his death brought clarity and revealed a message.That everyone has something important to offer.However, most current society does not believe in such a silly notion. They believe that power is all that matters.In a world where 90% of the world has some sort of special power referred to as an "ability" most choose to keep it to themselves.Those who believed in the book's message gave rise to Superheros.Yet, their efforts are in vain as a group named Ember has been killing Superheros.A group that supports Superheros has been hidden in the shadows for a long time has now risen up and has taken drastic measures.
Relationships: John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary), John Doe & William Doe, John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 0: Prologue

A boy with a tray in his hands was quickly made his way against the crowded cafeteria. He had fair skin, golden eyes, black gelled hair with a lock on his forehead forming an l shape, he's wearing a white t-shirt with a blue tie, a grey sweater vest over it, a turquoise blazer, navy blue pants, and black pants. This boy was known as John Doe. John was in a rush because of the cafeteria's famous(well more like infamous) Triple Chocolate Cake that's only served once a month. Due to it being such a rare event everyone rushed towards the cafeteria for a slice. John was determined to get a slice even if it was the last thing he did. He spotted one slice of the fabled cake on the lunch counter. Before he even had the chance to take another step a feminine voice shouted "Step away from the last slice! I call dibs!" However, the girl was too slow as a hand had quickly stolen the cake. The boy who stole the cake had short blond hair, blue eyes, light blue stud earrings, and the same school uniform was John. The girl who was glaring daggers at him had long pink hair, amber eyes, opal earrings, a similar uniform to both boys but the pants are substituted for a turquoise skirt. These two were known as Arlo and Remi respectively. "Hey give it back Arlo! I called that piece first!" Remi exclaimed while pointing at Arlo. Arlo scoffed at Remi's words. "What? You "called it"? You should know how it works by now Remi. It's first come first serve. If you want a piece you've got to be faster than that!" Arlo exclaimed. Remi angrily pouted at Arlo. "Try next time shrimp," Arlo said. "No way." Remi angrily said. Arlo's eyes widened with bewilderment. Remi had a shadow over her eyes. "I've waited an entire month for that cake," Remi growled. " **I won't back down!** " she yelled as her eyes glowed amber and blue electricity surrounding her. With her electrified arm, she demanded: "Hand it over jerk!" Arlo smirked as he loosened his tie. "Oh, so that's how you want to play? Bring it on little shrimp!" Arlo declared. Students were directing their attention to the duo. "Oh God, those two are at it again," one student said. "Really? Ugh, here we go again" another said. "Hey! I bet twenty bucks that Remi will win this round" another exclaimed. Arlo and Remi clashed as Remi attacked with her electrified body Arlo summoned an invisible barrier.

John was crying anime tears as he held the tray in his hands. "What I missed it again! Come on!" John whined. ' _Guess I'll just go eat on the rooftop. They're probably up there anyway._ ' he thought. John exited the cafeteria and made his relatively short journey to the school's rooftop. Luckily he didn't have to worry about that rooftop guard (he thought his name was Abel or something) since he was friends with one of the most powerful ability users in the school. He made it to the rooftop door with no trouble and opened the door to see both of his classmates there. Two girls one on the left and right. The girl on the left had fair skin, long magenta hair with yellow streaks, blue eyes, black nail polish, and the same uniform as Remi but hers was little more wrinkled and the right sleeve wasn't on her shoulder. The girl on the right was dozing off. She had tan skin, long black hair with her bangs covering her right eye, and on the same female uniform. Two of John's closest friends Seraphina and Saplar respectively. "Hey, Sera. Saplar must've has been tired huh?" John asked. "Tell me about it. The second we got onto the roof she passed out. I had to catch her before she face-planted into the ground." Seraphina said. John just chuckled in response before a question popped into his mind. "This is the third time this week. What is she doing that's having her half passed out like that?" John asked. Seraphina has to admit that John had a point. Just what was Saplar doing that had her so tired in the day? From what they knew she didn't have a job and they doubt she was studying since she would've asked Seraphina for help. "That's easy. Let's ask her." Seraphina said. As if on cue Saplar was waking up as she let out a yawn. She opened her mint green eyes and directed her attention at John who she smiled at. "Hey, Johhny-boy did you get a slice of that rumored cake?" Saplar asked. "No, I was too late," John said dejectedly. "Aw~! That's okay Johnny! Your "little sister's" got your back!" Saplar cheerily said. She reached into her lunchbox and pulled out two items. One was a chocolate bar and the other was a squarish shaped item wrapped in aluminum foil. She extended her hand as John took both items from her. "Thanks, Saplar," John said. Saplar just gave him another sweet smile with a thumbs up. John unwrapped the mystery item and inside was a vanilla cake. John's eyes widened with surprise considering this was his favorite type of cake. "Saplar you are my best friend forever!" John exclaimed. Seraphina cleared her throat in response. "Er and you too Sera," John said. 'Even though I've _known Saplar longer than you._ ' John internally thought. "Anyways. Saplar I have a question." Seraphina said. Saplar peaked with interest. "Yeah?" Saplar asked. "What-!" Before Seraphina could finish her sentence the bell rang. "Oh crap! Come on John we have to get to class!" Saplar exclaimed. She already took off. "Well bye Sera," John said. Seraphina just had a 'you've got to be kidding me' look on her face. "Damn bell," Seraphina grumbled.

In John's trigonometry class he was pretending to read while his teacher went on with the lecture. Remi was smiling happily at her newfound victory cake. Saplar was just playing with her hair while looking at her textbook. To John the words of his teacher, we're just becoming a jumbled mess. John wasn't sure how much of this he could take. ' _This class sucks. How can Saplar and Sera deal with this?_ ' he thought. As his teacher continued on John could take it anymore. ' _That's it. I need to get away or something!_ ' he thought. He raised his hand as the teacher turned his direction. "Yes, John?" he asked. "Can I use the bathroom?" John asked. For the first few seconds, the teacher didn't say anything as he sent a glare towards John. Then he spoke, "Go ahead." John nervously sweated as he thought ' _Scary_.' A green-haired boy rudely yelled "Hah! Don't die on your way there Johnny Boy!" The teacher getting aggravated about his class being interrupted chucked a piece of chalk towards him hitting him square in the nose. John had a smug smile on his face. "Mr. Mardin. Perhaps you'd like to volunteer" the teacher said while glaring.

John kept making his way towards the hallway's bathroom. ' _Long blocks are so exhausting!_ ' he thought. A rumbling noise caught John's attention. He nearly jumped from fright when a redhead boy slammed through the wall. The boy's hair was wild, and he wore the school's male uniform without the blue blazer. This was Blyke the school's Jack. ' _HOLY SHIT! I could've died just now! My heart's pounding._ ' he thought. After his heart calmed down just a bit he cautiously approached Blyke. "Um. Hey. Are you okay?" John asked. Blyke slowly regained consciousness as slowly got up revealing a pair of angry golden eyes. On the other side of the wall was another boy. His hair was light orange that is dark at the base, and the school's male uniform. He was glaring at the redhead with amber eyes. "Damn you Isen," Blyke yelled. John just awkwardly stood there. "You idiot! I lend you my pen for one class period and you go and break it!" Isen exclaimed. "Yeah, but you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Blyke yelled back. John's eyes widened as he saw a faint red glow. "THAT FREAKING HURT!" Blyke yelled as he charged up a red energy beam. ' _And my heart's pounding again! ....run. RUNRUN!RUN!RUN!RUNRUN!RUN!RUNRUNRUN!RUN!RUN!_ ' he mentally screamed before taking off in the opposite direction as Blyke shot a beam towards Isen.

John after his possible near-death experience made it to the other hall. ' _Whew! Made it!_ ' he thought happily. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed a boy with short light brown hair getting pushed against a wall by a taller boy with grey hair. The grey-haired boy was Gavin while the smaller one was Terrence. John could've easily walked around them to go to the bathroom but John wasn't that type of person. ' _You've gotta kidding me_!' John thought. Gavin looked ready to punch Terrance again as he had a sadistic smile on his face. "Come on do that thing again," Gavin said. Terrence hesitated but gathered up the courage to say "No. L-leave me alone!" Gavin wasn't happy with that response and punched him. John felt the anger within him start to boil. Gavin grabbed Terrence by his shirt and pulled him closer as he said "Look here. DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME! Now...." Letting go of his shirt he grabbed Terrence's head and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Do as I say. Or I'll beat the crap out of you!" Gavin yelled ready to punch his victim again who could only close his eyes and brace for impact. John had enough and punched Gavin in the face causing him to stagger backward. Terrence looked up at John who rolled up his right sleeve. He glared at Gavin as he said: "Keep your hands to yourself." Gavin looked at him in disbelief before he smirked. "Heh. I know who you are." Gavin said as he got up. "You're John the school cripple!" Gain exclaimed. John felt a twinge of nervousness but stood his ground. "Trying to play hero huh? You're pretty ballsy." Gavin said as he cracked his knuckles his grin growing wider. "But you should know your place!" Gavin yelled as he charged towards John.

John promptly parried Gavin's flying first before countering with a punch of his own. "Back off," John said before his eyes widened as a purple glow began to fill the hallway. Gavin's skin was turning grey as he glared at John. "You'll pay for that!" Gavin's skin turned grey as John cursed himself under his breath. Gavin looked at him with a pair of two glowing purple eyes. ' _What the hell do I do against_ **that?** ' he thought. John felt himself panicking as he began to rack his brain for a solution. "Haven't you learned? The world doesn't have sympathy for weaklings like you. Lay low and mind your business." Gavin said. Terrence took the time to activate his ability as he turned invisible and ran away. "Or keep getting in others' way and get killed." Gavin finished. John wondered if that was supposed to be Gavin's idea of a threat. Before John knew it Gavin had sped his way past him and attempted to elbow him in the face. John blocked but it was at the expense of his arm. Gavin left some distance between John and himself as the latter clutched his broken arm in pain. John then realized that all his ability was just a form of self-enhancement. As Gavin continued on his idiotic spiel John felt a smirk on his face. Then he busted out into laughter. "The hell are you laughing at?" Gavin asked with narrowed eyes. "You of course. Beg? That's a pretty big demand. Usually, when someone talks like that he can back it up." John said with a smile. Gavin didn't say anything as John grinned. This was it. His opening. If Gavin called his bluff it would be all over! John crossed his arms as he said "Let me give you some examples. So we have Remi who could burn me to a crisp. Blyke and Isen who are currently blowing up Wallik Hall. And obviously, Seraphina who is pretty much a God." John said. "Okay! Your turn! What can you do? Move a little faster? Hit a little harder?" he asked in a taunting tone. "Doesn't seem too threatening," John said. "In fact.... I bet I could beat you even without an ability." Those words seem to do trick as Gavin snapped. He then yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Gavin charged forward in a fit of blind rage not even noticing the trap he was falling into. When he swung his arm forward John ducked as he grabbed Gavin by the arm and let out a cry as his eye glowed faintly glowed and he threw Gavin out the window at full force. After being sure Gavin wasn't getting back John felt a wave of relief pour over him. ' _Holy shit! That worked?!_ ' he thought. **(The fuck? What the fuck were you going to do if that didn't then? _Ahem._ Anyway.)** John preceded to focus his attention on his broken arm. ' _My arm though. It's broken again._ ' he thought. An image of the school nurse Doc popped into his head. With his short blue hair and angry golden eyes. ' _I'm so dead._ " he thought as he slowly made his way towards the school infirmary.

Seraphina just relaxed on the roof while playing games on her phone only to receive a message from John.

 **John:** Please hwelp!! Save me!!  
 **Saplar:** Did you get your butt into trouble again?  
 **John:** Maybe but that's not the point!  
 **Seraphina:** Where are you?  
 **John:** In the Infirmary.   
**Seraphina:** I'll be there.   
**Saplar:** I'll make an excuse so see ya there!

Doc filled out forms for students on his desk only for his attention to turn towards the door. Seraphina walked in with Saplar in tow. ' _Ugh, not those two."_ Doc thought _._ Seraphina was about to call John's name when Saplar shushed her. She whispered something into her ear as Seraphina smiled at her. Saplar slowly crept up on the unsuspecting John who was still focused on his game. _"_ **HEY JOHN**! _"_ Saplar yelled. John almost fell off the cot as he yelled. Seraphina giggled _."_ **Oi! This is the infirmary keep your voice down or I'll keep it down for you** **!** " Doc warned. "Whoopsie daisy! Sorry, Doc!" Saplar said with a giggle. "Sorry, my ass. Damn kids can't keep their voices down." Doc grumbled. "Jeez! Saplar are you trying to give me a heart attack!" John asked. Saplar pouted as she said "Aw come on~! You know I wouldn't do that on purpose!" Saplar chirped. John sighed before turning to Seraphina and asking "You just let her do that?" Seraphina shrugged her shoulders and responded with "I thought it would be funny. I was right." Seraphina said. "You guys are so cruel!" John exclaimed. "Hey, at least I didn't freeze time and take a picture of you while you were freaking out over a horror movie!" Saplar said with a pout. John then turned to the aforementioned time freezer. "Wait. You did what?" John asked. Seraphina decided to quickly change the subject by asking why John had mentioned them in the first place. This seemed to work as John explained that he was bored all alone in the infirmary. Seraphina just giggled at the boy's predicament as she said "Well I got to go back to class. But I'll remember to take Saplar out shopping and to **not** wait for you after class." Saplar and John both yelled what. Saplar because she didn't enjoy going to the mall in the slightest and John because he was having a hard time believing Seraphina was going to class. As Seraphina turned to leave John put a hand on her shoulder and said "Who are you kidding? You never go to class." Seraphina glanced at John who continued with "Come on help a friend out! Saplar isn't the only person I can hang out with. No offense Saplar." John said. Saplar just shrugged her shoulders as if it was her way of saying none taken. "Alright. You called my bluff I'll stay." Seraphina said with a smile. "Huh? Saplar aren't you going back to class?" John asked. "Nah. From what my roommate told me its already something I know." Saplar said. She then pulled out her phone as she said: "Now let's play Slappy Pigs!"

In the middle of their match, John suddenly yelled "YEAH!" Both girls turned in his direction to see a creepy look plastered on his face as he snickered evilly. "What's with that demonic look?" Saplar asked. " **I'm glad you asked,"** John said. In one swift motion, John brought the phone to their faces as he said "Check. This. OUT!" Both girls were surprised when they saw the score was 187. "Looks like we got a new champ in town." John proclaimed. Saplar smiled as she raised her phone screen to show a score of 190. "You were saying?" she asked with a smirk. Seraphina giggled as she said "Impressive you two. But not enough." Seraphina revealed her score to be 212 which had both teenagers flabbergasted. "What the-! That's cheating Sera!" Saplar exclaimed. "Because I used my ability? Look its not my fault that you can't use yours- ." Seraphina quickly backpaddled when she noticed Saplar glaring to the side. "I mean that you're still learning and John doesn't have one." Seraphina corrected. Saplar seemed content with that response as she smiled. All of a sudden Doc yelled " **YOU**!" All the trio heard next was Doc's indistinct yelling as he angrily walked towards the door. As his hand touched the handle his eyes glowed gold as he sent a glare towards John's direction. " **JOHN. YOU WILL STAY HERE UNTIL I'M BACK! IS THAT CLEAR?** " Doc asked. The raven-haired boy just smirked as he said "Don't worry Doc! I have Sera and Saplar to keep me company!" ' _That's what I'm afraid of._ ' Doc thought as he stormed out of the infirmary. "Hey, Sera. Saplar." John said. Both girls turned in his general direction. "Let's get out of here," John said with a smile that could make one's heart melt. Saplar and Seraphina both smiled. "Sure," Seraphina said. "Hell yeah!" Saplar exclaimed. "So we're going to Wobba Bobba?" Saplar asked. "Yeah. You can invite Markus if you want too." John said. "Alright. I'm texting him right now." Saplar said.

Outside Gavin after regaining consciousness stepped out of the bushes as rage filled his mind. ' ** _THAT‌ NO GOOD CRIPPLE! I'LL DESTROY HIM THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!_** ' Gavin thought. "Phew! Freedom!" John said as he smiled with Saplar right behind him. Gavin activated his ability and charged towards John as he grabbed the latter's shirt. " **GOT YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!** " Gavin exclaimed. Saplar jumped from fright. 'You again?' John thought as he gulped. "Hey, is this about earlier? I thought we were over this already. Come on let's forget about it and make up okay?" John said. " **YOU THREW ME OUT THE WINDOW!** " Gavin screamed. "Yeah? And you broke my arm... So let's call it even." John said nonchalantly. This caused Gavin to become angry for the second time in a row as he reared back his fist as he yelled: " **SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!** " John wasn't sure what happened but as if a spark of electricity went through her body Saplar quickly grabbed him and pulled him towards her side. Gavin's fist only hit the air as he directed his attention towards Saplar. " **YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY! I'LL JUST KICK YOUR ASS FIRST THEN!** " Gavin yelled. Out of nowhere, an invisible wind of air knocked Gavin from the front and into a wall. "Sera?" John asked. "Wasn't me," Seraphina said. "Jeez. I came here to meet up with my girlfriend and my friends. Not to see some rando threaten to kick both their asses." a male voice said. The boy has light messy hair, glowing orange eyes, a grey polo shirt with red stripes that had a blue colored X, slightly baggy jeans, and white shoes. He just calmly walked up to the trio ignoring Gavin's glaring at him. "Hey, Markus!" Saplar chirped. "Hey, Saplar. Wow, John and Seraphina no greeting to your friend? That's cold." Markus said. John and Seraphina both pointed behind Markus as he turned his head to face an angry Gavin. "Oh, I almost forgot about you," Markus said with a smile that never went away. " **THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT DUMBASS!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!** " Gavin yelled. "Yeah. A complete jackass." Markus retorted. And for the final time, Gavin became enraged as he tried to punch Markus who didn't move. Gavin felt yet another force of invisible wind smack him into the wall as he slipped into unconsciousness. "Heh. What an annoying guy right guys?" Markus asked. An awkward silence filled the air. Markus gained a slightly bewildered look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Err. Nothing. Come on let's go get some boba." John said as he walked towards the school entrance and the rest of the teens sans Saplar followed suit. She was mostly looking at the blood on his forehead. "Saplar come on!" John exclaimed. Saplar snapped out of her trance and quickly followed the others. 

Doc was not in a good mood. He just had to break up a fight between two idiots blowing up the halls. Said two idiots are Blyke and Isen with multiple bruises across their bodies as a feeling of dread passed over them. 'We're so screwed!' they both thought as Doc dragged them to the infirmary. As he entered he let go of them and started screaming at them. " **HOW DARE YOU CAUSE SO MUCH RACKET WHILE CLASSES ARE STILL GOING!? I'M SENDING YOU TWO STRAIGHT TO KEENE AFTER THIS!** " Both boys jumped but Blyke found the courage to speak up "Look Doc I was just minding my own business studying. Then **he** comes over and punches me out of nowhere." Isen had an angry look on his face. "Really Blyke? You know that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't broken my pen!" Isen exclaimed. "IT WAS THE MOST USELESS PART OF THE PEN!" Blyke yelled. "I DON'T CARE! DON'T BREAK MY STUFF!" Isen yelled back. Doc who was having enough of this carefully reached behind their heads and smashed them together while saying "Shut up." Both boys had blood leaking down their heads from their injuries. Doc now feeling a bit calmer said "It doesn't matter who started the fight. I just want you two to understand that your actions have conseq-" he stopped when a voice interrupted. "Doc..." Gavin groaned as he weakly crawled into the infirmary. Everyone turned towards his direction then Doc turned towards the cot to see nothing. Doc felt a vein burst as he tried to stop his thoughts of how he was going to kill John the next time his ass ended up in the infirmary.

While Saplar and Markus were drinking their boba John was recounting his experience with Gavin to the group. When he got to the part about the window Seraphina giggled to herself but that was enough for John to get upset. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" John yelled. Luckily no one seemed to care that John was yelling. "You always say that. Yet here you are again. Still in one piece." Seraphina said. "You're missing the point," John said. "Come on its gotta be a little exciting! Living on the edge sounds like fun!" Seraphina responded. John looked down at his drink as he said. "Not at all. I just want a moment of peace. Right now every little conflict turns into a full brawl. I can't do anything without fearing for my life! Why does the world have to be so violent? What's wrong with talking things over with one another?" John asked. "Its a waste of time," Markus said speaking up for the first time. John turned his direction to Markus who continued "It's just how the world works John." "But instead of fighting each other, we should be using our powers to spread peace. Instead of using them selfishly as we do now." John retorted. While Markus didn't take much offense to it Seraphina did. "What are you implying?" Seraphina asked. John quickly back-peddled when he noticed Seraphina's fingers curl. "Ah. I didn't mean you two just high-tiers in general." John said. Markus as before didn't take offense to it but Seraphina just took another sip of her boba and ignored John. All John could think about is how Seraphina couldn't understand what he was going through. Suddenly the tv changed from the tv drama it was playing to a newscast.

" **BREAKING NEWS! TWO DEAD BODIES WERE FOUND IN LOUVUN! ONE OF THE SUPERHERO X-STATIC AND THE OTHER OF A WOMAN NAMED VOLCAN A WOMAN WHO'S BEEN REVEALED TO BE WORKING FOR EMBER!** " ****

Unordinary Chapter 0: End

A/N: Hello and thanks for reading. This is my first ever fanfic and I'm sorry in advance if I don't update a lot. I have school and other things. Thanks for reading!

Edit 3/30/2020: Going back to fix mistakes/plot inconsistencies before I continue writing. 


	2. Chapter 1: Friends & Secrets

Everyone in the shop was silent as the reporter continued. "Both victims were discovered in an alleyway by a jogger this morning. X-Static a well-known vigilante is covered in second-degree burns and multiple stab wounds on his body. The victim also has Ember's logo on his abdomen and his death was before Volcan's. No personal information about this victim has been disclosed. The second victim Volcan was a member of the anti-vigilante group Ember we are not allowed to show the victim's body due to the brutality of the murder. All we can say is that the police had trouble identifying the body. This is Cassidy Mardin at Channel 6 news signing off." The tv then changed back to the tv drama but there was still an uncomfortable silence in the air. "What in the world was that? Ember's dead?" a patron asked. "Did that Superhero kill her?" another asked. "Weren't you paying attention idiot! X-Static died first." another said. "So that means there's someone out there that's stronger than the Superheros and Ember?" another asked. Markus' calm demeanor was completely gone as it was replaced with a worried one. "Well, this is problematic. We have someone stronger than Superheros and Ember." Markus said. "Its just someone falling victim to everyday society. This time the murderer took Ember with them." Seraphina said. "It's problematic because we don't know who's side their on. Ember's or the Superheros. Or do they have their own goal they want to accomplish?" Markus said. Saplar just stared hard at her boba drink as she squeezed the straw. John noticing this asked "Something wrong Saplar?" "Well, it's just that the police couldn't figure anything out about the other Ember victims. Yet they're suddenly sure that when some chic ends up dead the victim is a member of Ember? That's kind of strange." Saplar mentioned. "That's pretty observant of you Saplar. I didn't notice it till you just mentioned it and your right. It is pretty strange." Seraphina said. Saplar sighed "Never mind I'm probably overthinking it." "Besides this is a good thing. That murderer is dead and no more Superheros are dying." Markus said. "Well if you consider it a good thing," Seraphina said.

The next day John woke up in his apartment to phone ringing as he stretched a hand to pick it up. With a drained expression and tone of voice, he managed to croak out a "Hello?" Seraphina responded on the other end with "Hey I need to make a trip to the mall today. Saplar's here too. Are you coming?" "What? Didn't you go with her yesterday?" John asked. "No, because she managed to slip away. Plus her and Markus had a date," Seraphina said. "Alright, I get the second part but not the first. How did she manage to sneak away from **you** of all people?" John asked. "Don't know; the same way she managed to sneak behind you in the infirmary I guess," Seraphina responded. "Can't you go one you're own?" John asked. "You're right I could but the last time I went without you; you were upset because I didn't buy you anything." In John's defense, it wasn't that far his birthday so he thought she has gotten him something. "You still haven't answered my question," Seraphina said. "A-ah shopping I'm kind of busy right now," John said. "Oh really?" Seraphina asked. "Yeah, my place is a mess. It'll take all day to clean." John responded. "Then we'll help! I'm not suffering alone damn it!" Saplar exclaimed into the phone. "G-guys you d-don't have to-." John started before he was cut off by knocking at his front door. "YOU TWO ARE ALREADY OUTSIDE!" John yelled. Luckily the phone wasn't near any of their ears. "Yeah. Where did you think we were?" Saplar asked. ' _10,000 miles away from here._ ' John sarcastically thought. "Wait. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you two downstairs." John grumbled.

The door opened to show a dreary John opening the door. "Okay. You look tired. You didn't even bother gelling your hair!" Saplar exclaimed. "Don't. Remind. Me." John said in a low tone of voice. "That reminds me. Saplar what were you doing Thursday night?" Seraphina asked. For a few seconds, Saplar didn't answer. Then a few more seconds passed. Then a few seconds turned into a minute. "Oh! I was studying my bad!" Saplar exclaimed. "Without me?" Seraphina asked. "Yeah. The material wasn't that difficult so it was easy!" Saplar chirped. Seraphina decided that her answer was enough but John didn't feel the same way. However, now wasn't the time to question it considering Seraphina just walked into his apartment to see it spotless except for a discarded pair of boxing gloves. Saplar entered after and turned towards a plant of John's table. "Walter looks healthy! Great job on taking care of him John!" Saplar exclaimed. "You didn't give me much of a choice. You said I either take care of him or you'd kill me in my sleep." John said. "Tehehe! It was a lie silly! I wouldn't do that." Saplar said. In this time frame, Seraphina put the boxing gloves on the table "There all done! Now let's get going!" "Ugh. Fine, you got me. Please just make it quick so Saplar doesn't start whining!" John said. "Hey!" Saplar said with a pout.

The gang went to Korvo Mall since it wasn't that far from John's apartment. They're in a fashion store called "Andy's Fashion Boutique." Seraphina was sorting through clothes, Saplar was sitting on a nearby couch kicking her legs, and John was doing the same thing as Seraphina. "HEY, YOU TWO! How about this one!" John exclaimed. Both girls turned to see John holding a pink shirt, with a derpy bunny, that read "LAME". (Yet John didn't catch something so obvious.) "I think the writing is pretty cool! LA ME' its gotta be French or something. Wonder what it means..." John said. Both girls were silent as they stared at John. "Dude the writing reads Lame, not LA ME," Saplar said. While John felt a bit embarrassed he still went to try on the shirt anyway. He walked out of the male's changing booth and came out wearing the shirt with a smile. "Good?" John asked with a thumbs up. "You look like a million dollars John!" Saplar exclaimed with a smile. ' _That doesn't look half bad._ ' Seraphina thought.

"Phew. Didn't expect that to go smoothly." John said. He then turned towards Saplar who was on his right. "You sure you don't want to get anything Saplar?"John asked. "NO! No more! I just want to go home!" Saplar exclaimed. "Come on it wasn't that bad," Seraphina said. "That's what you think. I just can't wait to go home." Saplar said. A little girl bumped into and ran past John as she ran towards an "Ability Gauge" booth. John turned his direction towards the booth. "John. No." Saplar said. "Hey, Sera. It's an ability gauge!" John exclaimed. " **JOHN! NO!** " Saplar exclaimed. John completely ignored her as he continued "Wanna give it a try?" ' _Sera. Please say no so we can just go home!_ ' Saplar thought. "No thanks I heard those things are always a scam," Seraphina said while taking another sip of her drink. ' _YES! FREEDOM!_ ' Saplar happily thought. Unfortunately, Saplar underestimated John's determination. "Come on. It's just for fun." John said. ' _Sera. Please!_ ' Saplar thought. "Alright," Seraphina said. "Gosh darn it!" Saplar exclaimed. "Saplar. This will be the last stop then we'll go home okay?" John asked. Saplar pouted and grumbled a fine. The trio made their way toward the booth to see a lady with fair skin, light pink hair, light amber eyes. She's wearing a black choker with a crystal in the middle, a black low-cut blouse and pink pants. **(This lady who was getting bitchy over a $10 refund is called** **Levani** **.)** "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I ONLY GOT A FOUR?!" she screamed. The ability gauge vendor a man with orange hair, gold eyes, and a shirt and tie said "But M'am you should be proud of your score. It proves your more talented than the average person!" "Bullshit! You only gave me a four and you're telling me it's good?!" Levani screamed. The ability gauger tried his best to stay calm "Ah miss. You see using the standard gauging system a 3 is average and a 5 is considered "high-tier." So you're very strong. Even I am a 2." the man said. However, Levani wasn't pleased in the slightest. "YOU'RE A FRAUD! I WANT MY MONEY BACK NOW!" she screamed. "M'am you can't just-" however he was cut off by Levani grabbing his shirt. "Listen to me. If you don't refund my money right now I will blow your booth to bits! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Levani yelled with her eyes glowing pink. John and Saplar both have looks of disgust on their faces. "M'am please calm down," John said. "HEY! MIND YOUR BUSINESS BRAT!" Levani yelled. "Excuse me? This **is** my business. I'm not going to wait around for you to get your ten-dollar refund. Stop bullying the guy and give someone else a turn." John retorted. Levani's grip on the man's tie tightened. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" Levani screamed. John and Saplar both had slightly worried looks on their faces. "KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT!" she yelled. ' _Ah. Crap._ ' John thought. "Look lady I'm not trying to start a fight!" John said. "Let's go this isn't worth the wait." a green-haired man said. "You should've thought of that before insulting me!" Levani exclaimed. ' _Woah. Now you're just making stuff up._ ' John thought. "Okay. I apologize. Let's just talk about this." John said. "Why? Are you scared?" Levani asked tauntingly. ' _Uh yes_!' John thought. He looked at Levani's hand to see a ball of pink energy. ' _Is that some form of condensed energy? An attack like that could be devastating. She did score a four after all._ ' John thought. John looked at Saplar, sneakily motioned towards a terrace with a plant and looked towards a security guard. Saplar gave a small smile of acknowledgment. John smirked as he said, "Go ahead." Levani seemed slightly surprised at this. "If you want to fight I'll be happy to oblige," John said with a nonwavering smile. Seraphina had a smile on her face while Saplar kept giggling to herself. ' _Why isn't he powering up? And those two. That one keeps smiling to herself while the other looks like she got told a funny joke. What are they planing_?' Levani was snapped out of her thoughts by John asking " **What are you waiting for?** " Levani gritted her teeth as she raised her arm with condensed energy. " **DON'T TRY TO BE FRESH WITH ME BRAT!** " Levani screamed but was stopped when someone grabbed her hand. "What's going on here?" the security guard asked. Levani was about to speak up but Saplar beat her to it. "This lady was just about to assault my friend!" Saplar exclaimed. "He only came over here because he scammed me out of my money!" Levani yelled while pointing at the vendor. "Wrong! He told you to calm down and you tried to assault him! With your ability no less! Everyone else in the crowd saw the same thing!" Saplar exclaimed. Levani looked around and true to the girl's word there was a crowd gathered. "Besides even if the guy scammed her out of her money sir it still doesn't change the fact she tried to assault someone with an ability and a minor no less! Shouldn't she be detained and questioned?" Saplar asked. "Young lady you are right. M'am you're coming with me." the security guard said. "What!" Levani screamed. She was taken away by the security guard as she screamed curse words at the trio. At this time the crowd dispersed and the ability gauger thanked the trio. "I assume you two are here to have your abilities read?" the man asked. John pushed Seraphina towards the table as he said "Yup! She is!" Seraphina looked slightly annoyed that John just dragged her towards the table. "Great I'll give you a free shot! It's the least I can do!" the man chirped. Seraphina gave the man her hand who's eyes glowed gold and smiled. "Incredible! Your ability level is eight! It's been a while since I've met someone as talented as you. You're very gifted miss!" the man said. "Um, thanks." Seraphina said. While she was used to accepting praise something felt slightly off but she chose to ignore it. The man pulled out a small stuffed teddy bear with a pink bow tie as he said "Aaand... Here's your prize! A cute teddy bear for a cute lady!" ' _I can go to the toy store across from this booth and get the same thing for 2 bucks_.' Saplar sarcastically thought. "And what about you young lady?" the man asked Saplar. He reached for her hand only for her to quickly grab his arm with a glare on her face. The man, John, and Seraphina were all appalled by that. The man shrank back in his seat by the look Saplar gave him. Saplar quickly realizing what she did quickly apologized. "I-i'm s-sorry. I-i didn't know what was doing." she said as she let go of the man's hand. "No, it's my fault. I should've asked for permission." the man said. "Uh let's just get going. I already promised out you that this was the last stop." John said. Seraphina, John, and Saplar all left the mall.

"Wow what a day. It's already dark out." John said. ' _That's because you woke up at 2 PM._ ' Seraphina thought. The trio traveled to the bus station only to be met with a crowd of people. "Ugh, it's so crowded," Seraphina said in an annoyed tone. "Let's go to a different bus stop then. There's one nearby across the park!" John exclaimed. "You want us to cross the park at night? That's the best way to get mugged." Saplar said. "Come on don't say that! It's just a quick walk!" John responded. "If we get mugged-" Saplar started but John cut her off. "Jeez. Saplar relax. We aren't going to get mugged!"

The trio traversed through the dark park. The grass slightly rustled as John looked behind him but turned around when Seraphina giggled. "What's so funny?" John asked. "Well, I'll admit that was impressive. I wasn't sure why you told Saplar to look at the terrace until I saw the flowers and plants." Seraphina said. "Heh. Thanks, Sera. Also, what are we going to name this little guy?" John asked referring to the teddy bear. "Hm? Do you have something in mind?" Seraphina asked. "How about... "JOHN," John said with a goofy look. "Oh, that's real creative." Seraphina sarcastically said. "What you don't like i--" he stopped when he noticed something and looked behind him again. "What's up?" Saplar asked. John grabbed Seraphina's arm and turned towards Saplar as he said: "Let's go!" He started to pull Seraphina forward and Saplar started running after them. ' _Aw shit! We're going to get mugged aren't we?!_ ' Saplar thought.

They ran through the park and across the street as they passed by several shops. "This way!" John exclaimed as he leads both girls towards an alleyway. He quickly rummaged through his shopping bag, pulled out the shirt he bought, and tossed it in the air. The shirt seemingly floated in mid-air as John said "I-its invi-!" Seraphina's eyes glowed blue as the world stopped and turned grey. In a streak of blue, she kicked the invisible assailant and sent them flying. "-sible." John finished. "Let's get out of here," Seraphina said.

The trio safety made it back to John's apartment. Saplar looked at John with an annoyed look on her face as the latter looked confused. "What?" John asked. "JeEz! SaPlAr ReLaX! We ArEn'T GoInG To GeT MuGgEd!" Saplar said in a mocking tone. "Hey! We still didn't get mugged did we?" John asked. Saplar and John began bickering back and forth like siblings would until Seraphina spoke up. "John, how did you know we were being followed?" Seraphina asked. "A-ah I don't know. Just a gut feeling I guess?" John said. "Are you two hungry? I'll make you some ramen." John said. Seraphina felt unsure about John's explanation but didn't question it. "Nah it's getting late. I'm going to head back to the dorms." Seraphina said. Both John and Saplar were dumbfounded. "What the-! Sera after what just happened you're going back out there!?" Saplar exclaimed. "Saplar's right Sera! What if they're more of them out there?" John asked. "I can take care of myself," Seraphina stated plainly. "I know that. But it's safer if you just stay here for now! Why risk it when you can just go back tomorrow when it's bright out?" John asked. "Fine," Seraphina said. With that, John trudged to the kitchen. Saplar went upstairs to take a call. Seraphina sat down on the couch as a book titled "UnOrdinary" caught her eye. "Hey, Sera! How much of the packet do you want?" John asked. His eyes widened when he saw Seraphina holding the book. ' _Crap! I forgot to put that away!_ ' John thought. "You always surprise me," Seraphina said with a smile. "How did you manage to get a copy of this? This book was banned two years ago almost right after its publication." Seraphina said. "My dad had a few extra copies leftover so he gave me one," John said. "AH! YOUR DAD IS THE INFAMOUS W.H. DOE!" Seraphina exclaimed in realization. "Yea. _Infamous?_ " John said not exactly liking that his dad is getting a bad reputation. "Hey guy's sorry about that so what did I miss?" Saplar asked. "Sera just found out my dad's the one who wrote UnOrdinary," John said. "Wait. You've guys have been friends for almost two years and you're telling me that you've never known John's last name?" Saplar asked with a hint of confusion. "I did. I just didn't think that his dad was the one who wrote UnOrdinary. Unlike John, the surname Doe is pretty common." Seraphina retorted. "Still I wonder how this book sparked so much controversy. Jeez, it's so hard to find info on this book..." Seraphina said in an annoyed tone. ' _I didn't know she cared so much._ ' John thought. "Oh but I've heard rumors that's its cursed and people become delusional after reading it. All these "Superheros" who think they're doing the rest of us a favor. Like X-Static of whoever else... They've all been influenced. Isn't it crazy--?" John was about to cut Seraphina off but Saplar spoke up first. "They not delusional. Sera the people that read this book realized that our world is flawed. People should be using their powers to bring peace." Saplar said. "You're starting to sound like those vigilantes," Seraphina said. Saplar just rolled her eyes and asked "Hey John. Are you going to give her the book?" "Yeah Sera you'd probably understand better if you read the book yourself," John said. "I'll guess I'll be borrowing it then," Seraphina said. 

_"Sir target 93 has been idle at coordinate -42 77.2 for 6 hours and 49 minutes. Should I record the target's location?"_

_"Yeah mark it."_

Everyone sans Saplar was asleep. It wasn't very unusual considering Saplar never fell asleep easily. Just when she was about it give up and let the boredom sink in her phone vibrated. She looked to see she received a message from some unknown contact. 

**???: Aren't you coming?**

**Saplar: No don't want to risk my friends waking up. But tomorrow night for sure.**

**???: Fine. See you then.**

Saplar slid her phone into her sleeping bag and John jolted up from his sleeping position. " _John. What's wrong?_ " she whispered. John was completely caught off guard since he thought Saplar would be asleep by now. " _Nothing. Its nothing._ " John said. " _Nothing my ass! You had a nightmare!_ "Saplar whispered back. John was silent. " _John just tell me what's wrong? Or at least give me a hint so I know if you want to talk about it._ " Saplar whispered with concern. "Future. Now I'm going to the store." John said. With that John ' _The fuck? Future? He just gave me the most v-_ the gears in her head began to turn _oh. That's what he's talking about. I knew he wasn't over it but I didn't think he was still having nightmares.'_ Saplar thought. ' _Guess I'll just play games on my phone since I can't fall asleep_.' Saplar thought. 

Eventually, John came back when the sun rose. "You're back already?" Saplar asked. John just looked at her then said: "Look at the time on your phone." Saplar did as told and saw that it was already 6:00 AM. "Oh," Saplar said sheepishly. "You're up early John," Seraphina said. John took off his shoes while saying "Couldn't sleep." "Oh did you have a bad dream?" Seraphina asked. John quickly changed the subject with "I got us breakfast! Come on let's eat! Man, I'm starving!" John exclaimed. "Just give me mine right now. I'm going back to the dorms. I promised my roommate I'd help her with something." Saplar said. She took the bread roll and with a thank, you and goodbye left leaving John and Seraphina behind.

'He's usually so talkative. But he hasn't said a word since he came back.' Seraphina thought. "John. Is everything alright? You've been acting weird today." Seraphina said. "Ah. Its nothing." John responded. "You know if something's bothering you--" John quickly cut her off and, yelled, " **I told you I'm fine!** " Seraphina quickly stood up with a slight glare on her face. "Ah. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap--" John started but Seraphina cut him off "It seems like you need some time alone." And with that, she grabbed her things and left leaving John alone and sulking.

Saplar made it to her dorm room luckily unharmed as she looked at her plant that was beaming with happiness. She was glad she could always trust her dormmate to water her plant. Speaking of which she should be helping her with her ability right now! She knocked on her dormmate's door and it opened to reveal a girl with fair skin, watermelon-pink hair tied in two pigtails secured by hair-ties, her eyes are the same watermelon-pink as her hair, she's wearing a light pink shirt with white stripes, skinny jeans, and white shoes. "Heya Evie! Ready to go?" Saplar asked. "Yup!" Evie chirped. "Great! Is Rowlan coming with us?" Saplar asked. "Oh. About that he's not feeling well right now." Evie said slightly dejected. "It's fine. Let's just get going." Saplar said.

Saplar had brought Evie to the park where no many people lingered. With the many colorful trees and the crisp autumn air. "There aren't many people here," Evie mentioned. "Yeah. Its because people don't like parks that don't have playgrounds, food trucks or stands, etc. So its an ideal training spot." Saplar said. "Now. Evie when you use your ability is it similar to controlling light?" Saplar asked. "Um, I think so?" Evie said with uncertainty. "Okay. Have you ever tried making a sphere of light?" Saplar asked. Evie shook her head no. "Well try it than silly!" Saplar said with a slight giggle. Evie gained a faint blush on her cheeks that quickly went away as she activated her ability while putting one palm below and the other above each other. Her hands glowed white and nothing happened. "You aren't concentrating. You also need to keep the image of a sphere in mind." Saplar chided. "A-ack! Sorry!" Evie exclaimed. This time she tried concentrating harder for a few minutes nothing happened then the light in both of her palms began to curve slightly. Evie was surprised and the curve started to go away. "Just stay focused!" Saplar yelled. Evie kept her focus and the light started to curve more. Evie felt herself getting excited on the inside but she couldn't lose her focus! 

When the light finished curving Evie was excited but she was quickly disappointed when she saw the small orb of light in her palm. "Hey don't let it get you down Evie. You just need to work on increasing the size but you still did well anyway!" Saplar exclaimed. This, however, failed to cheer Evie. "I know I need practice but I just want to be able to keep my friends safe. I know I said I've grown used to the bullying but I'm not. I just want to be able to defend myself!" Evie exclaimed as tears started to fall from her eyes. Saplar gave Evie a pat on the back as the latter continued "Why?! I don't get why we have to live with this stupid hierarchy?! At school, it feels like the Royals don't even care!" Saplar just kept listening to Evie. "It's not like I hate them or anything I still look up to them! It's just that when they ignore the bullying it feels like they don't take their roles seriously." Evie said while wiping tears from her eyes. "Hey..that may be true but you want to get stronger. Even if the Royals can't help you guys you can still help yourselves. You just need to learn how to use your abilities more creatively that's all! Cause if I can survive without an ability just think about what you guys can do with yours!" Saplar exclaimed with a smile. Evie just smiled through her tears as she said "Thanks Saplar. You're a great friend." "Anytime Evie. You're my roommate so we should get along! I scratch your back you scratch mine!" Saplar exclaimed. Evie wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with a smile. "Alright. Let's keep training!" Evie exclaimed with a smile. The duo kept at it and Evie eventually managed to make an orb of light but she only has 7 seconds to launch it before it disappears. Even if she couldn't keep it for long she was still satisfied that she made progress. Eventually, they left the park and went their separate ways. 

_Ost End_

Saplar sat on her bed as she looked out the window. ' _The day's almost over. I'll have to leave soon._ ' Saplar thought. Her phone buzzed indicating a message and when she checked she saw it was Seraphina.

**Seraphina: Just got back from Turf Wars**

**Saplar: Holy shit really?! Did you kick ass?!**

**Seraphina: Not exactly. Do you know Arlo?**

**Saplar: He's the King of Wellston right?**

**Seraphina: Yeah he tried to choke the opposing Queen even when her team called her out.**

Saplar's eyes narrowed in disgust. She hoped she never met that asshole. 

**Saplar: Please tell me you kicked his ass.**

**Seraphina: Don't worry I did.**

**Saplar: Good an ass like that deserves it. Is the Queen okay?**

**Seraphina: Yeah she's fine. Agwin's healer manage to reverse the damage done to her throat.**

**Saplar: Great also be sure to be careful with that book.**

**Seraphina: Don't worry I'll be fine.**

**Saplar: Alright! Bye Sera! Have a great day!**

**Seraphina: See ya.**

Saplar put her phone back on the charger as she started on the rest of her homework. She looked at the alarm clock on the desk which read "8:50." _'Wow, how long was I doing my homework for? Oh well better get going._ ' she thought. She slid off the bed and locked the door to her dorm. She then checked her phone for the address as she turned towards the plant and said "If anything happens here. Tell me." The plant leaves glowed green as Saplar gave a satisfied smile. She changed into a white shirt with long sleeves, reached under her bed to pull out a grey jacket hoodie with a purple dragon symbol on the back, long grey jeans, and a red mask with a flower pattern. She silently opened the window as she carefully stood on the window sill and closed it. Then she shimmied down the vine and jumped off a few feet above the ground. She landed in a crouch and casually hid in the shadows as she ran for her destination. 

Saplar reached a low-tier district called "Reffun Point." She hid in a dark alley only to be alerted by a voice. "You took your sweet time. I was all alone last night." the voice said. "Oh shut it, Markus. You had three other people with you." Saplar responded. "Fair point but it sucked without you," Markus responded. "Where are the others?" Saplar asked. "They're coming. You know how far some of the other regions are." Markus responded. "Good," Saplar said. 

UnOrdinary Chapter 1 End


	3. Chapter 2: Vigilante

"They're coming. You know how far some of the other regions are." Markus responded. "Good," Saplar said. "Are you okay?" Markus asked. Saplar raised an eyebrow in confusion. "From Thursday night I mean," Markus said. Saplar looked down with a sad expression on her face. "Not really. Rei was a good guy. I can't even imagine how his sister felt. I wish I could've done something." Saplar said with a sigh. Markus bit his lip as if contemplating something. "What's wrong?" Saplar asked. "Well, you kind of did something," Markus said with a worried laugh. "What are you talking about?" Saplar asked. "Well, you went to go save Lola's son because he was stuck under some rubble. When you got back X-Static was dead. You lost it and I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened from there." Markus said with a sigh. Saplar felt herself shivering. Wait it was her fault Rei was dead? More importantly, why couldn't she remember? Was it a side effect of **that**? Because she didn't get her ability naturally she can't keep it under wraps? What if she lost control again? What if she ended up **killing John,** **Seraphina** **, Evie, or anyon** **e else she cared about**? Before her mind could even flash to such dark thoughts she felt two hands on her shoulders. Markus was looking back at her with a focused gaze. "Look I know you're scared. But trust me when I say that you won't end killing anyone you care about. Well talk about it to the boss and he'll figure out what to do about it from there okay." Markus asked. This managed to calm Saplar down as she responded with "You're right. I'll see the boss as room as I can to see if this has ever happened before with his ability. We should just focus on the mission right now." Saplar said. Markus smiled as he said, "Alright sweetie and remember code names." Saplar gave a smile and nodded in agreement. "Ah, there you two are. We were beginning to assume you both didn't show up." a feminine voice said. Their heads see two figures in the slightly dimly lighted street. One is a 5'6 female with long brown hair with short bangs, fair skin, purple eyes, a grey jacket hoodie with a purple dragon, a black face mask with a skull, black jeans, and black shoes. The other figure next to her is a boy that's also 5'6 with short light orange hair, lightly tanned skin, green eyes, a similar jacket with a hoodie, blue shorts, and black shoes. "What were you two talking about?" the boy asked. "Nothing important," Saplar said. "Sorry about that. Are you two ready "Silver" and "Fortune?" Markus asked. Both gave him firm nods as Markus said "Alright come on "Rose." Markus said as he turned to leave the alleyway. Rose nodded and left the alleyway as the rest followed suit.

  
Rose put a hand to the earpiece in her ear as she walked down the streets. ["Do you see our target Fortune?"] Rose asked. ["Yeah. See that tall building in the back?] Fortune asked. Saplar responded with a yes. ["She's in there with two of her bodyguards and six of her underlings patrolling the town right now."] Fortune responded. ["So which ones am I dealing with?" Rose asked. ["There are two women one's named **Janice** with an ability called **Quick Dash** and the other's name is **Wanda** and her's is **Launcher**."] "Their abilities sound straight forward enough. Thanks, Fortune. I'll check back in with you later." Saplar said. Just as the raven-haired girl turned off her earpiece two women walked around the corner. ' _Speak of the devil._ ' Saplar thought as she adjusted her hoodie. The first woman Janice had fair skin with a faint blush on her cheeks, blue-colored hair in a low bun, yellow eyes, a white buttoned-up shirt, a grey skirt, and black high-heels. Wanda also had fair skin, pink waterfall braids, purple glasses, cyan eyes, a blue shirt, long grey pants, and black high heels. Janice was the first to notice Rose as she yelled: "Who the hell are you?" The mint eyed girl responded with "I'm Rose a Superhero." "Tch please, you're just some kid playing dress-up. Get out of here! We don't want trash like you here!" Janice screamed. "Oh yeah make me!" Rose challenged. "Then we will!" Wanda responded. 

Janice's eyes glowed gold as she ran towards Rose leaving a blue streak behind her. Rose quickly dodged and countered with a swift kick in the gut. " **UGH!** " Janice exclaimed in agony. Before Rose could perform a follow-up strike she quickly let go of Janice to dodge two orange circular blasts of energy. The blasts exploded as soon as they hit the pavement. As Janice slowly wobbled up Rose's eyes glowed. However, instead of mint-green, they glowed red (not if Janice and Wanda could tell) as two massive plant vines appeared out of the ground and tightly wrapped themselves around both women. Both struggled in the plant's grip and all of a sudden Wanda screamed and fell into unconsciousness. "The hell did you do?!" Janice yelled. "Well, I can't just stay here forever can I? Besides its not like I drained all of her blood she'll be awake in a few hours." Rose nonchalantly said. Janice kept fighting against the plant's thorns but she also fell unconscious. ["Rose! Behind you!"] Fortune screamed into the earpiece. Before Rose could turn around she heard a man let out a blood-curdling scream. The man with short grey hair fell to his knees as two steel pencils stuck out of his legs. Silver appeared as she delivered a quick chop to the back on the man's head rendering him unconscious. "My apologies Rose. This one escaped while I wasn't looking." Silver said. "It's alright. What about Mars?" Rose asked. "I was just in contact with him. He said he's finished and he'll be waiting by the building and he asked I remain on stand by in case Elia has any leverage." Silver said. "Well good luck and please be careful Silver," Rose said. SIlver gave a small smile as she said "There is no need to worry about me. After all, I've been doing this slightly longer than you and Mars have." Silver said. Rose just rolled her eyes with a smile and said: "Alright see ya." With that Rose walked off and Silver slinked back into the shadows. 

Mars was sitting on the ground in front of the building as Rose approached. "Sure took your sweet time," Mars said cooly. "Well, I could always leave." Rose joked. "Hahaha. Yeah right. Come on let's finish this job so these people don't have to suffer anymore." Mars said. Rose gave a nod as they both walked into the building. The building looked similar to a CEO's office with the bottom floor being the lobby. In the back of the room was an elevator as Mars pressed the button and the elevator opened he said: "After you mildly." Rose giggled a little before saying "My what a gentlemen." ["If you two are done with your weird flirting you should both know that both guards are near the left and right side of the elevator respectively. The woman's name is **Cali** and her ability is **Shadow Arrow** and the man's name is **Louis** and his ability is **Venom**."] Fortune said. Rose put a finger to her chin as she said "Yeah Mars you should deal with Elia I'll deal with the other two. Even though I trust that you won't get hit by Louis' ability I should fight him since my ability gives me immunity to toxins." Rose said. Markus gave her a nod of understanding as he stepped to the side. "Fortune are they still on the elevator's blindspots?" Rose asked. ["Yeah they're still there and they've had to had seen the elevator counting up so they're going to try and surprise you."] Fortune responded. Rose gave Fortune a quick thank you and as the elevator neared the top floor Rose's eyes glowed red once more as she focused. ' _Alright, Saplar you can do this just swarm them and buy Markus some time to deal with Elia._ '

Inside of the office was Elia who was sitting on the desk. She had fair skin, pink eyes, long wavy blond hair, an orange blouse, a grey skirt, and black shoes. She sat on the desk with a satisfied smile because someone was trying to take her down again but this time she wasn't alone since she had two of her lackeys with her. Cali and Louis. Cali was a woman with long silver hair, fair skin, blue eyes, a white button up-shirt, grey slacks, and white shoes. Louis was a man with short black unkempt hair, lightly tanned skin, purple eyes, a green shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes. As they both waited for the elevator doors to open with their abilities activated the elevator dinged. The elevator's doors opened and everyone was surprised to see a swarm of rose petals instead. Both guards were caught off guard when the petals surrounded them in a whirlwind blocking their vision. Elia who's never seen anyone in the town with an ability like that activated her's as she wildly shot magical bullets out from her hands and into the elevator. Much to her confusion all of her bullets had gone astray and none had hit the interior of the elevator. Her confusion was replaced with anger when she saw Mars casually walk out from one side of the elevator. She didn't even bother saying anything as she shot more bullets towards Markus who stood still as they were knocked off course by an invisible force. "What!" Elia exclaimed. All of a sudden Louis and Cali were sent back flying into the side of the wall which created a large crater. They both laid there motionless and Elia turned to see Rose standing there with small bruises on her skin. She held out one hand towards Rose and the other towards Mars. Golden bullets rapidly fired towards their targets as Mars kept using invisible energy to block while Rose took cover behind a pillar. Eventually, Mars broke through and knocked Elisa unconscious. "To be honest that was pretty disappointing. Even with her ability amplified she wasn't that difficult." Mars said with a sigh. "I mean we're both god-tiers so that's no surprise. Had Silver been the one to go then yes she would've given her a bit of trouble." Rose said as she pulled out some rope to tie Elia up. She pulled out a syringe and before injecting her took a look to see other injection wounds. "The same thing as the last one injection wounds," Rose said as she injected Elia. Mars did the same with the Louis and Cali. Mars put a hand to his earpiece as he said "Yo Fortune and Silver. We're done. Are you both ready to drop them off at the police station?" Mars asked. "Yes. I am ready. I was keeping watch so they don't escape again." Silver said. ["Alright. See you three there.] Fortune responded. "Hey, Mars what was up with the jokes?" Rose asked. "Have to cheer you up some don't I?" Mars responded. Rose just gave a smile and said "Thanks." "Don't mention it," Mars said. Mars and Rose with their bound enemies slung them over their shoulders and left Reffun Point to turn them into the authorities. 

When Saplar made it back to Wellston she took off her Superhero clothes and after hiding them again collapsed onto the bed. She took a peek at the alarm clock as she muttered with slight confusion"Its only midnight?" ' _Eh. Whatever. At least I get to sleep, unlike Thursday. Relying on the sun upon; to recharge your energy isn't as helpful if you're rarely outside._ ' Saplar thought as she drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Blyke was walking down his usual route to class while checking some of his papers. Unbeknownst to him, Isen was running towards him at Mach speed. Isen slowed down as he slowly raised his hands up not to alert Blyke who he then pushed while yelling "GOOD MORNING!" Blyke jumped from fright as he screamed " **GAH!** **sonova** **-bitch**!"Blyke turned towards Isen with an aggravated expression on his face. "ISEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE SO FREAKING LOUD!" he yelled. "Relax man. Woah you look terrible. Did Turf Wars kick your ass again?" Isen asked nonchalantly. Blyke who immediately got offended responded with "SHADDAP! AT LEAST I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO MAKE IT ONTO THE ROSTER!" "Hey, I could totally make Turf Wars if I wanted to! I'm just not into that kind of stuff!" Isen responded. "Yeahsurewhateveryousaybroibelieveyou." Blyke sarcastically responded. His expression turned into a smug one as he said "Anyway. I'll have you know. Seraphina went yesterday." Isen had a look of pure shock on his face as Blyke thought ' _Hehe! That's right!_ ' "NO WAY! You got to see her in action?! Isen asked. "Yuup!" Blyke cheerfully chirped. "Aww man, you are so **lucky**! She must've wiped the other team out." Isen said. "Well actually she attacked Ar--" Blyke's eyes widened with surprise as he remembered he wasn't supposed to say anything. "Erm. I just remembered I'm not supposed to talk about it." Blyke said nervously. "Seriously? So you're just going to leave me hanging?" Isen asked with a disappointed expression. Blyke didn't say anything as he squeezed his paper which prompted Isen to pat him on the back as he said "Come on I know you can't keep a secret. Spit it out and you'll feel better." "O-okay promise you won't tell anyone?" Blyke asked nervously. "Sure!" Isen exclaimed. Soon the redhead found himself spilling to Isen about what happened at Turf Wars. 

Now with John and Saplar, the former had a paper in his hand as he scratched his head. ' _I got so carried away with the weekend. I completely forgot I have a huge history test today!_ ' John thought. He turned towards Saplar who held a binder towards her chest and was looking down. ' _What makes it worse is that Saplar explained it to me. Shit, I'm so screwed!_ ' John thought. He tried to cram as much knowledge into his head as soon as possible. Unbeknownst to him Arlo and his lackey Holden weren't too far from them. Holden had short cyan hair and had the Wellston school uniform on sans the vest. John and Saplar kept walking only for John to bump into Arlo. Arlo gave them a slight glare. ' _FUCK! JOHN! SHIT I NEED TO COVER FOR HIM! Which Royal is that? I just looked at the names and rankings. I didn't bother with pictures._ ' Saplar thought. "S-sorry! W-we weren't p-paying a-attention t-to w-where w-we w-were g-going!" Saplar stuttered as she gave a quick bow. ' _JOHN PLAY ALONG! I AM BEGGING YOU!_ ' Saplar worriedly thought. John who was used to not being afraid of high-tiers said: "Ah sorry about that." ' _We are so screwed!_ ' Saplar thought. Holden then grabbed John's shoulder "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he yelled. "Umm....craming?" John stated like it was obvious. "YOU JUST BUMPED INTO THE **KING** AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Holden yelled. ' _Wait. That blond-haired guy is Arlo?_ ' Saplar thought. "Look I say sorry. What else do you want me to do? You want an apology too?" John sarcastically asked. Saplar grabbed John's arm as if it was her way of telling him to take this seriously. John however just patted her on the head as if he was saying not to worry and told Holden "If that's all can we go? We both have a test in ten minutes." Saplar barely managed to stop herself from making a noise of frustration. "WHY YOU...!" Holden growled. Arlo had a small smirk on his face which Saplar quickly caught. "Is this really necessary?" Arlo asked. "Uhh.." Holden said in confusion. ' _Huh_?' Saplar thought with confusion. "Calm down. You're making a big fuss over nothing. Just let him go already." Arlo said as he shoved Holden off John. ' _The actual fuck is going on here? We've never interacted with this guy once and he's nice? Something's up._ ' Saplar thought. "B-but Arlo he--." Holden started but Arlo cut him off. "Hey, you said the two of you have a test soon right?" Arlo asked. Saplar's look of confusion grew more and more. "Good luck then," Arlo said with a small smile. John gave a smile of his own as he said "Thanks." Saplar who was still visibly confused said "Thanks?" John happily walked forward as he dragged Saplar with him who gave Arlo one more confused look before turning around. As they both rounded the corner Saplar turned towards John and asked: "What just happened?" "I think we just met another high-tier that isn't a jerk. Why what's wrong?" John asked. Saplar's mind flashed back to what Seraphina told her. 

**_Seraphina_ ** **_: Not exactly. Do you know Arlo?_ **

**_Saplar: He's the King of Wellston right?_ **

**_Seraphina_ ** **_: Yeah he tried to choke the opposing Queen even when her team called her out._ **

" **I** **don't trust him,** " Saplar said as they entered the classroom.

Back with Arlo and Holden, the latter asked Arlo a question. "H-hey Arlo. Weren't those two the ones you were looking for? Why didn't you take them down? If you want I can go after them and bring them back here." Holden said. "Did you notice anything off about them?" Arlo asked. "Yeah, that guy's hair was greasy as fu--!" Holden stopped as he noticed Arlo's serious look. "Ah... I'm sorry I don't really know what... Um.." Holden trailed off. "If you had no ability and you just bumped into the **King** how would you react?" Arlo asked. "Er. Well if I were a weakling I think I'd be careful not to bump into anyone because I'd be scared of getting beat up." Holden said. ' _That's what I thought. But not only did he walk straight into me, but he also ignored his friend's "concern", and when he turned to apologize I didn't see the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. As for his friend, I'll admit she's a good actress but her stutters sounded a bit too forced. What an interesting duo._ ' Arlo thought with a smirk. 

As the day ended Saplar waved goodbye to John and made her way towards the girl's dormitory. As she was approaching her dorm she bumped into someone. "A-ack! Sorry!" Saplar said. "Oh, its fine Saplar you didn't hurt me or anything." a familiar voice said. Saplar looked to see Evie. "Oh hey, Evie. Where are you going?" Saplar asked. "Um. We're going to train today; remember?" Evie asked. Saplar's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you're right! I almost forgot!" Saplar exclaimed. "Also how's Rowlan?" Saplar asked. "Oh. He's doing a bit better he should be able to come back to school this Friday!" Evie exclaimed happily. "That's good. Now-a let's-a g-GO!" Saplar said in a silly voice. Evie gave a small giggle as she followed Saplar to the park.

At the park, Evie was trying to master holding the orb of light for more than 7 seconds while Saplar sat on a nearby bench offering words of encouragement. "Okay, 10 seconds isn't bad! Maybe we should try something else?" Saplar asked. "Like what?" Evie curiously asked. "Well, your ability can be used to blind/stun people right?" Saplar asked. Evie nodded in confirmation. "Well, how about you summon an orb and throw it down to make a makeshift flash bomb?" Saplar suggested. Evie gave a nod and held her arms above her head as she gathered white light into them. Another orb formed in her hands and Evie quickly threw it down before it dispersed. The ball caused a mini-explosion and some dirt kicked up in the air and so did a flash of light. Luckily Saplar and Evie both covered their eyes. "Jeez! I didn't expect it to be so strong! Saplar are you alright?" Evie asked. "Yeah. I'm fine don't worry." Saplar responded. "Well, at least I have the flash bomb down pat!" Evie happily exclaimed. "Sure do Evie! Now, do you need both hands to make an orb?" Saplar asked. "Actually yeah I do. Trust me when I say I've tried to do it with one hand but I can barely get it to curve." Evie said dejectedly. "Well, the best thing I can think of is that you use that flash bomb of yours first then charge up some orbs," Saplar said. "Do you have any other ideas?" Evie asked. "Yeah like arrows or something and maybe a small shield for defense," Saplar said with a thoughtful expression. Evie mentioned that she'll try the arrow first since the process was similar to the orb. Evie did the same process she did for the orb except she imaged a sharp arrow this time. After what felt like an eternity she did it! _CRASH!_ The arrow immediately launched out of her hands and crashed into a nearby tree. Both girls looked at each other with surprise as Evie sheepishly asked "Heh. Heh. Guess I should do a better job at controlling it huh?" Saplar gave a quick and worried nod. "Hey, Saplar. You don't have to stay here you know." Evie said. Saplar blinked a bit before asking "Are you sure Evie?" "Yeah. Besides, I'll keep you posted!" Evie said with a smile. "Alright if you say so," Saplar said before leaving.

With John, after he finished taking a shower and changing into more comfortable clothes he was taking a sip of water when his phone rang. He picked it up surprised that the caller ID read "Dad." "Dad?" John said in pure confusion. "Hey, John! Everything going alright over there?" John's dad asked. "Yeah. Same as usual. Why? Did something happen?" John asked. "Well, I'm sure you've already heard... There's an elite gang called EMBER causing trouble in your area! Make sure you keep your eyes open and stay safe alright?!" John's dad exclaimed. ' _You don't need to yell. I'm right here_.' John thought. "I know Dad. You don't need to tell me--." John's dad cut him off. "John **I mean it. Don't do anything stupid** ," he warned. "Oh and--AH CRAP! My editor is calling me!" he yelled. "Anyway take care of yourself okay son?" he asked. "Yeah, you too make sure eat," John responded. "Ah right! Okay, talk to you soon!" John's dad exclaimed. "Bye Dad," John said as he ended the phone call. 

With Seraphina at Wellston's dormitory opened "UnOrdinary" to see the first page titled "Dedicated to my son." She was a little confused but continued on anyway. After a few hours, she promptly closed the book as she tossed it on the bed. ' _I need some fresh air._ ' Seraphina thought. She exited her room and entered her hallway to put on her shoes only to encounter her roommate. She had cyan hair tied in a braid, pale skin with a faint blush, green eyes, a pink dress, and white dress shoes. This girl is known as Elaine. "Hey, Seraphina! My parents some oranges from home! They make for great orange juice! Would you like to try some?" Elaine asked. "Sure I'll try some later," Seraphina stated. "Okay! I'll make some right away! Elaine said. Seraphina exited the dorms as she began to think about what she just read. ' _A story about one man who defends a world of cripples? How strange. Where did this premise even come from? It's possible that John's father wrote this book in order to introduce the idea of a more just society. One with a lot less violence and a lot less danger so that John can stand as everyone's equal. Somehow many people seem to actually_ **agree** _with this idea and they've taken matters into their own hands declaring themselves_ **Superheroes** _and helping others. Just like how the protagonist of "_ UnOrdinary" _protected cripples. It's no wonder the authorities banned this book because it challenges the entire structure of our society. The fact that some high-tiers acted on it must've been pretty frightening for them.'_ Seraphina thought. She then gave a sigh. 

_Despite everything, there is one_ ** _glaring_** _similarity between the "_ _UnOrdinary_ _" world and ours_.

_Only the_ **_powerful_ ** _are able to influence the outcome of something._

_They decide whether to use their abilities for others_

_or keep it for themselves._

Back inside of the dorms, Elaine entered Seraphina's dorm with a glass of orange juice. She set it on her desk and wrote a note with a silly self-portrait next to it. She cheerfully clapped her hands together and began to walk out when she noticed something on Seraphina's bed. ' _'_ _UnOrdinary_ _"_ '

Seraphina entered her room only to be surprised when she saw the glass of orange juice and a note. She turned to her bed to see "UnOrdinary" on the bed. Seraphina gained a worried look and all she could think was ' _Shit!_ ' 

In Elaine's room, she was on the computer looking up the book in Seraphina's room. She found a short blurb on Wikapedia 

_"_ _UnOrdinary_ _" is a novel written by author W.H. Doe. It was banned a few months after publication because it was said to have caused an_ **_influx of vigilantes_ ** _. The content of this novel is unclear but is rumored to contain ideals that clash with the workings of the current hierarchical structure._

_Other: "Superheros" or "Super-vigilante" are high-tier vigilantes- those with an ability level 5.0 or higher._

**Recent News: Several Superheros have been murdered in the last month.**

**MURDERED**

Elaine shut her laptop with a slam as she began to panic. ' _What should I do? What if_ _Seraphina_ _becomes a vigilante?' Elaine thought._ She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head as she glanced at her phone and then picked it up to call a certain someone. 

Arlo who was hanging out with Holden stopped as he made Holden do the same. He pulled his phone and answered. "Yeah," Arlo said. "Hi, Arlo! U-um I think Seraphina is in trouble!" Elaine exclaimed form the other side of the phone. "I found this book called "UnOrdinary" in her room," Elaine said. Arlo gained a shocked expression but it slowly turned into a smile. "I-I don't know if you've ever heard of it but I did some research and it looks like bad news!"Elaine exclaimed. "I really don't know what to do! And I'm worried for her-!" Arlo cut her off. "Elaine calm down." Arlo calmly said. "All you need to do is stay put for now. Does anyone else know?" Arlo asked. "U-um n-no." she stuttered. "Alright keep it that way," Arlo said. "O-okay." Elaine stuttered as the phone call ended. 

The next day John sat next to Seraphina who was on the right of Saplar on the roof. John looked like he fell into the deepest pits of despair. "What's wrong big bro?" Saplar asked. "I just found out report cards come out this Friday. Man even the thought of it makes me anxious." John said dejectedly. "Come on it won't be that bad John! I helped you remember?" Saplar asked. ' _That's why I'm despairing._ ' John thought. "Besides there's nothing you can really do about it now so there's no point in freaking out," Seraphina said. "Easy for you to say! They're not your grades!" John exclaimed before giving a sigh. "Hey, John I don't think I can give it back to you," Seraphina said without looking up from her phone. Both John and Saplar looked at each other before asking in unison " **Elaine found it didn't she?** " Seraphina's focus was thrown off as she lost her game and said "Well." "AW COME ON SERA! You're always so careless! I even warned you and everything! You might have godly abilities but you can't rewind all your mistakes!" John reprimanded. "OKAY I GET IT I MESSED UP!" Seraphina exclaimed. John sighed as he asked, "So what do you plan on doing now?" "I'm going to keep the book and make sure they don't trace it back to you," Seraphina said. "Serry that's cool and all but what about you?" Saplar asked. Seraphina gave Saplar a pat on the head "Don't worry. They'll be lenient with me. After all, I'm Wellston's **Ace**." Seraphina said with a reassuring smile. ' _First John now Sera. What next I get one from Arlo?_ _ **I HOPE IT NEVER COMES TO THAT!**_ ' Saplar thought. "So Sera what did you think of the book?" John asked. "Honestly I thought it was a bit absurd," Seraphina responded. "That's it I'm going back to class!" John exclaimed as he got up. Seraphina quickly pulled him back down as she said "BUT! I figured I wasn't getting the full picture so maybe you can help me clear some things up." "Well...." John started as he explained the book's message to Seraphina. 

On Friday Blyke was in the library studying for the upcoming exam. Remi who held a stack of books in her arms promptly dropped them on the table. "I don't get why teachers always like to give tests out at the end of the quarter. Now I have a million exams to make up!" Remi exclaimed. "Remi! When did you get back?" Blyke asked. "Late last night," Remi said as she took a seat. "Alright, Blyke fill me in. What did I miss last week?" Remi asked. "Nothing much believe it or not. We won Turf Wars against Agwin on Sunday. Seraphina substituted for you as **Queen**." Blyke responded. "Wait also! This is a secret only **Royals** can know about..." Blyke whispered. He leaned in towards Remi and whispered: "Seraphina kicked Arlo's ass at Turf Wars!" "Well duh! I already know that! Everyone was whispering about it this morning." Remi whispered back. "WHAT?! HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?!" Blyke exclaimed. "Sheesh it's about time does two fought it out! They've always had beef with each other! Anyway, whatever. What they do is none of my business!" Remi said. "What? But you're **Queen**. It's kind of your responsibility to break them up." Blyke responded. "Oh come on! We both know that the only reason I have that title is because Seraphina doesn't want it. She and Arlo are on a completely different level from us! I'm not getting myself involved in their problems anymore." Remi retorted. "Wait a minute! What?!" Blyke asked in confusion. "Look if I got caught in their crossfire what will happen to **me**? I might get kil--! Ah, I don't know." Remi finished dejectedly. "So why did you go home? You left so suddenly. Is everything alright?" Blyke asked. Remi was taken back. "Remi?" Blyke asked. "I... I went home to attend a funeral because my brother was murdered." Remi said.

In class, John was squeezing his pencil tightly as his mind flashed back to his childhood bullies with a younger version of him on the ground. "Just a bunch of low lives," he growled with grit teeth. "John are you okay?" a feminine voice asked. "Here let me help you." the girl said. The girl in his memory has green braided hair and a purple shirt. As the girl slowly faded out of John's memory his pencil snapped in half. "JOHN! Quickly! Before I start reading your grades out loud!" the teacher exclaimed. "Ah right!" John exclaimed. He took his report card from the teacher as he reviewed it. 'Eh. It could be a lot worse. _At least that history test brought my grade up to a_ _C+_.' John thought. 

Arlo was walking through the halls focusing on what Elaine told him. ' _Seraphina_ _always gets what she wants. So its no surprise she managed to find a copy of that book. But I wonder if "_ _UnOrdinary_ _" is the reason why she would rather associate herself with two cripples instead of hanging around other high-tier. Could she be acting impulsive because of the book's influence?_ ' Arlo thought. "OOF!!" John exclaimed as he bumped into Arlo. His papers fell onto the floor in a mess. ' _Of_ **course** , _I bumped into this guy._ ' Arlo thought. "Oh it's you again," Arlo said. John was rubbing his head in pain as he thought ' _Is this guy's jaw made out of steel or something_?' ' _Ugh! Dropped my papers in front of everyone! How_ **EMBARRASSING**!" John thought. "Hey, have you ever heard of a binder?" Arlo asked. "Uh yeah. Sorry... I just got my grades back and was reading the teacher's comments." John stated. Arlo took a glance at John's report card and noted they were the most mediocre grades you could receive. Arlo kneeled down to help John pick up his papers and everyone began whispering.

"What's happening?" a female student asked.   
"Arlo just kneeled in front of the cripple." a male responded.

"Don't you all have better things to do?" Arlo asked. Everyone jumped from fright as they quickly tried to clear the hallways. "Here," Arlo said as he handed John his paper. "Ah, thanks," John said in response. "Don't mention it. Next time watch where you're walking." Arlo said as he walked away and gained a small smirk on his face.

UnOrdinary Chapter 2 End


	4. Chapter 3: Investigation

In an empty classroom, Arlo asked Isen to meet him with the latter being visibly nervous. "Uh. So you called for me?" Isen asked. "Isen I need your expertise. You can find any sort of information on anyone right?" Arlo asked. "Well, that's kind of an overstatement. But what kind of info are you looking for specifically?"Isen asked. "Do you know a guy and girl in your grade known as John and Saplar respectively?" Arlo asked. "Those two cripples that always hang around Seraphina? Yeah, they're pretty infamous? Why are you interested in them?" Isen asked. "Even though I've had more encounters with John then Saplar they're both pretty suspicious," Arlo said. "First there's John. He's powerless, completely unaware of his surroundings, and had no respect for social hierarchy. From what I've seen of Saplar she's faking the fear she has for those more powerful than her and yet they both can get along fine with Seraphina. The facts don't line up. So I want you to look into it. Find out what their hiding. What their histories are. How they got accepted into Wellston. Everything." Arlo said. "What? Is all that really necessary? You must be overthinking it. They probably just got lucky. You don't need to waste time on--" Arlo cut Isen off. "Isen. I don't remember asking for your opinion." Arlo said with a flaming azure eye. Isen shuddered as he backpedaled saying "Ah my bad. Okay then just leave it to me." "Oh, and one more thing," Arlo said. " **Keep your mouth shut this time.** "

John walked through the halls when his attention was caught by the school's bulletin board. Someone's idea of a sick joke was putting up a "Death Pool" where students would place bets on which Superhero would die next. He grabbed the paper as his eyes narrowed. ' _Who the hell would do something like this?_ ' he angrily thought. ' _Playing games with people's lives._ ' John thought as he became even angrier than before.

**_Disgusting_ **

"NOO! PLEASE STOP IT!" a voice screamed. John turned to see a pink-haired boy named Krolik harassing a poor low-tier with green hair. "That'll teach you for walking into me runt!" Krolik said. 'I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT TO FINISH THAT PROJECT!" the boy exclaimed looking as if he was going to cry. "Heh well that's just too bad--" John punched Krolik in the side of his face as the low-tier quickly gathered his things and left without another word. " **You think this is funny?** "John growled. "GUH!" Krolik exclaimed in pain. John grabbed the pink-haired boy's shirt so they could face each other. " **There are people dying out there trying to save your ass. And the only thing you can do is take satisfaction in stepping on people weaker than you?! How pathetic. You're a disgrace to society! You--** " John was cut off by Krolik. "Haha... Yeah like your one to talk. STUPID CRIPPLE! I'M GOING TO BLOW YOUR FACE OFF!" Krolik exclaimed. As his eyes glowed; green energy gathered in his right palm as he held it dangerously at John's face. John just simply pushed his arm out of the way as the beam hit a wall behind him and he followed up with an elbow to Krolik's face. " **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** ' John screamed. 'What the-' Krolik thought before Joh said: " **I WASN'T DONE TALKING YET!** " and he was ready to launch another punch when another memory popped into his head. A boy with short blond hair crying as he was covered in blood. John's fist relaxed as he swiftly ran away. "Huh?" Krolik said in confusion. Then to save face he yelled "YEAH! YOU **BETTER** RUN AWAY IDIOT! DON'T MESS WITH ME AGAIN!" All of this happened with Isen watching from afar. 

In another hallway, Remi saw the "Death Pool" and held the paper in her hands as her tears dripped onto the sheet. Activating her ability the stationery burned as electricity coated the edges. She let go of the searing paper as she walked down the hallway and only a single piece remained. 

**X-Static**

Remi knocked on Seraphina and Elaine's dorm room and heard Elaine yell "Coming." Elaine opened the door surprised to Queen here. "Remi! What brings you here?" Elaine asked. "I want to speak to Seraphina. Is she here?" Remi asked. "Yup she's right in her room! I'll make some tea for you two!" Elaine said. "No. It'll be quick" Remi said with a small wave. "Ah-! Are you sure?" Elaine's question fell on deaf ears as Remi walked towards Seraphina's door and knocked. "Its Remi," she said. "Come in," Remi responded. Remi walked in and her eyes immediately fell on the bear. The bear silhouette out as a small chip inside became visible. ' _There's something inside?_ ' Remi thought. "What is it?" Seraphina asked. Remi quickly turned towards Seraphina as she said "Sorry for my absence. I know how much you hate Turf Wars and working with Arlo but I appreciate you for subbing in for me! Thank you Seraphina." and she gave a polite bow. "You don't need to thank me. I owed it to you. All this time you've taken the **Queen** burden off my shoulders. It's the least I can do." Seraphina said. Remi's eyes shifted back towards the bear. "Remi. **Remi** **!** What's wrong? You keep looking at my bear." Seraphina said. "Ah, there's a weird circuit inside... It's throwing me off a bit," she responded. "What?" Seraphina said in confusion. "Oh, so you didn't know?" Remi asked. She took the bear off the dresser. "In that case... Mind I open him up and take a look?" Remi asked. Seraphina gave a nod of affirmation. Remi ripped the back of the bear open and held an electronic chip in her hand. Seraphina was surprised as Remi electrocuted the chip and it short-circuited. "Its some sort of transmitter. Looks like someone's been tracking you." Remi said. ' _The man in the mall. Did he plant a tracker in all of the prizes? What's his purpose?_ ' Seraphina thought. Her mind then flashed to the requirements to win the prize in the first place. ' _He's targeting high-tiers!_ ' Seraphina realized. "In any case. Seraphina you should stay alert from now on. We may be strong but we're far from invincible." Remi warned. 

Back with Isen, he was sitting on the stairs contemplating what he's learned so far. ' _What the hell? All the information I've gathered so far. There's nothing out of the ordinary John acts exactly how I'd expect a cripple to and it doesn't help that Saplar is impossible to find! Seriously it's like she only wants to be found when she wants to. SERIOUSLY IS SHE A NINJA OR AN ASSASSIN OR SOMETHING?!_ ' Isen thought as he put his hands to his head in frustration. ' _ARGH! Stupid Arlo! You're just salty because_ _Seraphina_ _won't talk to you! Making me look for something that doesn't even exist. If I don't report to him soon he'll have my_ _hea_ _-!_ ' Isen paused in his thought process as he realized something. ' _Wait. Bluffing his way out? Not fighting his own battles? Running away scared? That's not what I saw. He had full confidence in what he's doing and if he's closer with Saplar then_ _Seraphina_ _than Saplar could be hiding something as well._ ' Isen thought.

John and Saplar were walking down the hallway when they became alerted to a voice. "Hey, John and Saplar!" Isen exclaimed. The duo turned around to face Isen much to their confusion. "Isen? Are you talking to us?" John asked. "You're John and she's Saplar right?" Isen asked. "Listen the school newspaper wants to write an article about the life of a low-tier," Isen said. ' _I don't buy it. You could've asked a low-tier on the press team._ ' Saplar thought. "U-um we'd love to help but c-can t-this w-wait until after class?" Saplar asked. Isen laughed like it was a joke and Saplar knew immediately what she had to do. She quickly took the binder out of John's hand and tucked it under her arm much to John's and Isen's confusion. She then grabbed John's arm and got him on her back and held his legs in place as she quickly said "Sorry! Our class is starting and we can't afford to miss it! Maybe we can help after! BYE!" She quickly ran off in the other direction with John yelling at her to put him down or to slow down before he falls off. Isen didn't even have a chance to chase after them because Saplar had already turned the corner. ' _Well if there's one thing I've learned about Ms. Elusive. She's one fast runner._ ' Isen thought. 

Unfortunately for Saplar Isen indeed did wait after class for them. "Hey, you two are you both ready?" Isen asked. "Yeah," John said. He then turned towards Saplar who had a dreadful look on her face. "Come on there's no need to be nervous it'll be right quick," Isen reassured. Saplar just gave Isen a blank look in response that made the orange-haired boy shiver in slight discomfort. "Come on Saplar," John said. Saplar reluctantly followed John to what she'd like to think as her doom. 

Isen had made John and Saplar wait in two separate rooms. He started with John first. "Glad you could make it John. Please have a seat." Isen said with a smug look. John did as asked and took a seat. "Before we start I want you to know that I'm writing this article to shed light on low-tiers. So please don't hold anything back and speak your mind. Your full honesty is encouraged!" Isen said with a practice smiled. "Wow really?" John asked in amazement. "Of course!" Isen responded. "That's really generous of you," John said. 'Now. Let's find out what your hiding.' Isen thought. "So John were are you from?" Isen asked. "New Bostin," John said. "Woah really?! That's pretty damn far from here!" Isen exclaimed. "Is that where you went before coming to Wellston?" Isen asked. "Nono you misunderstood. I've been homeschooled for my entire life. This is the first **real** school I've attended." John said. "Alright but what about Saplar?" Isen asked. John raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's for the article since we're writing from the perspective of a low-tier," Isen stated. "Oh yeah, she did," John responded. "So what made you decide to switch?" Isen said. "Well, I've always wanted to see what a real school is like. It was just my dad a bit protective of me so I didn't get a chance to till recently." John said. "Okay, that makes sense! And how has your experience been so far?" Isen asked. "Ha. Its been pretty awful, to say the least." John said while looking down. "Could you elaborate on that?" Isen asked. Sure. To put it simply we low-tiers don't have any rights. We're not able to defend ourselves. Everywhere is a danger zone so we have to stay alert at all times. Life is scary for us. We can't do what we want or say what we think. One simple run-in can put us out for days or even a week." John said. "Sounds rough," Isen said as he scribbled on his notepad. "It is, " John responded. ' _Woah he's taking a lot of notes!_ ' John thought. "So John what do you to survive this kind of lifestyle?"Isen asked. "Well, we usually tend to stay-" Isen cut him off. "NO. I meant **you** specifically." Isen said. John raised an eyebrow in confusion but said "Um, I walk along the edge of the halls, and I try to stay quiet... Don't want to draw any attention to myself you know. Overall I try to keep low and not get involved with anything. Just avoid everything haha." John finished with a laugh. ' _Lies_.' Isen thought. "If I could suggest one thing to include in this article I'd say "We should all accept each other's differences because nobody deserves to be treated lik--" Isen slammed his hands on the table and loomed over John. "Hold on. Let's no get ahead of ourselves I still have a handful of questions to ask." Isen said, "Uh.. okay?" John said in confusion. "How did you come to pick Wellston as your final choice?" Isen asked. "I wanted to go to a top school. Its got one of the best academic programs in the nation." John said. "HOW AMBITIOUS!" Isen said with slight aggression. ' _Why did he suddenly become so aggressive._ ' John wondered. "But. You must've known that Wellston is also considered one of the most powerful schools in terms of ability level. It's risky for a cripple like you to come here yet you still did?" Isen asked. "Ah... I assumed academics would take precedent over fighting." John said dejectedly. "That's pretty short-sighted of you but I guess it makes sense seeing as you haven't been exposed to this sort of thing before. What about your father though? You said he was protective of you. Surely he had a say in this too! He didn't warn you about what would happen?" Isen asked. ' _ **Where is he going with this?**_ ' John thought as he fist trembled. "How did you persuade him to let you move so far away from your hometown and throw yourself into this kind of dangerous environment? See if it were me I'd have enrolled you into a school closer to home for a trial run first!" Isen said. John didn't respond. "Unless that **is** what he did. And for some reason, things didn't work over there." Isen said. John felt something within him snap. "So then you decid--" he was cut off by John's yell. " **ISEN** **!** " John grabbed Isen's shirt with an angry glare on his face. " **WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT ARE YOU PULLING! I came here to talk about the struggles of a low-tier. Not to have you meddle in my life.** " John growled. Isen with amber glowing eyes grabbed John by the arm"You are **so** lucky Seraphina has your back." Isen warned. He began to squeeze as John flinched from the pain. "Now get your hand off me," Isen said. "Ugh!" John exclaimed as he let go of Isen's shirt. "Well, thanks for the info. You should probably get back to class." Isen nonchalantly said. John bit his lip. He couldn't exactly walk in where Saplar was because of either A.) Isen would throw him out or B.) if he got Saplar to leave in time Isen just might try to forcefully drag her to the room. His best option was to give her a heads up. 

**John: Hey! Please respond. This is urgent!**

**Saplar: What's wrong?**

**John:** **Isen** **is trying to dig up info on our personal lives but I'm not sure why.**

**Saplar is typing......**

**Saplar: I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE WENT THROUGH WITH THIS BUT NO!** **SaPlAr** **It WiLl Be** **fWInE** **.**

**John: OKAY I KNOW I FUCKED UP** **SAPLAR** **YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!**

**Saplar: So just jump out the window and sneak back to class?**

John: **He'll just bother you afterward. I told him that you went to New** **Bostin** **while I was homeschooled. Please just be careful about what you tell him.**

**Saplar: Roger that. Thanks, John.**

Isen had walked in after Saplar pocketed her phone and Saplar had nervously asked: "So h-how d-did t-the in-interview with John go?" "Hm? Oh, it went great!" Isen responded. ' _Lying_ _dicksucker_ _._ ' Saplar thought. "Where are you from?" Isen asked. "New Bostin," Saplar said. "Oh right! John mentioned that!" Isen said. "O-oh he did," Saplar said. "So you attended school there?" Isen asked. "Yeah. It was okay I guess." Saplar said. "You guess?" Isen said. "Well... If I had to say which experience was worse I'd say New Bostin." Saplar said. "Why?" Isen asked. "Simple. Here its easier to lose people in crowds. Plus there's a lot more hiding spots." Saplar responded. "Why did you pick Wellston as your final choice?" Isen asked. "I honestly didn't want to," Saplar stated. Isen raised an eyebrow and Saplar continued: "Up until my first year of New Bostin I lived in an orphanage. My mother was visiting some family members and that's when she decided to adopt me. I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging but I'm pretty smart so she thought it would be a good idea. She said if it gets too much I can just leave." Saplar stated calmly. "So Saplar how do you survive this sort of lifestyle?" Isen asked. "Normally I just try to avoid places that are empty. I've learned that people are a lot more likely to lose you in large crowds." Saplar said. ' _No lie there. No wonder it's near impossible to find her if she isn't hanging out with John._ ' Isen thought. "You said normally you don't get involved?" Isen asked. "Well, let's just say I happen to stumble upon John getting bullied and he can't handle it. I'll just step in and help him." Saplar said. Isen felt sweat on his forehead. ' _She hasn't told a single lie yet! Could she actually be a cripple?_ ' His mind then flashed back to earlier. ' _Hell no! John weighs a lot more than her and that extra weight should've slowed her down._ ' Isen thought. "You said you were adopted? What about your biological parents?" Isen asked. Saplar's eyes narrowed at the ground as she said: " **Sorry if this comes out as rude but if your parents are elite tiers and you're born without an ability do you seriously think they'll want you?** " Isen could've sworn she heard a bit of venom in her voice. Talking about her biological parents was a sore subject for her. A knock was heard on the door and Saplar's chemistry teacher walked in. "Excuse me Isen but Saplar can't exactly miss this lesson," she said. "Ah! Of course. You're free to go." Isen said. "O-okay! G-good l-luck on your article Isen!" Saplar happily exclaimed. Her teacher and Saplar left the room. Isen held his hands in his head. ' _Is New_ _Bostin_ _the only thing I have to go on? I better hope I find something._ ' Isen thought.

Isen went to the library to continue his research on Saplar. He had already found the information he needed on John anyway. He found Saplar's picture a few pictures under John's class picture. Her hair was a lot shorter and she didn't have a bang covering her right eye. "Dude. Are you stalking girls from other schools again?" Blyke asked. Isen immediately jumped from fright. "Shit! Blyke don't you have an essay to do?" Isen asked. "I could literally be asking you the same thing." Blyke retorted. Blyke took a second glance at the picture. "Huh? She kind of looks familiar." Blyke said. "No duh. That's Saplar from two years ago!" Isen retorted. "No. I mean I felt like I've seen her somewhere else." Blyke said before he waved it off. "Ah screw it. It's probably my imagination or something." Blyke said before he went back to his computer. He had to do a bit of hacking to make sure he didn't get caught by the school and got access to her school's records. ' _Hah! Let's see what your hiding._ ' Isen thought with a smirk. However, it was completely replaced with a frown when he checked her rank. ' _The hell? Her school transcript says she's a 1.0?_! _Ugh, I'm so screwed!_ ' Isen thought. Isen gave a quick glance at Blyke before thinking ' _I can't believe I'm doing this but what other choice do I have?_ ' He typed in Saplar's name and searched the news tab to find nothing. Next was New Bostin since it was the only thing he could go on and he was surprised at the results he received. Two articles caught his eye.

" **Local New** **Bostin** **Highschooler** **Found.** "

He clicked on it and found a blurb that reads:

" _A girl by the name £€¥¢¢€¢ £¢¥¢€¢€ was reported missing by "Sunshine Orphanage" 6 months ago had been recently found by the authorities._ "

' _This doesn't have a name but it still could be her. Maybe the next one has it?_ ' Isen thought.

" **1 in a million chance! A teenage girl has developed two separate abilities!** "

" _Sixteen-year-old £€¢€¢€¢ ¢¥¢€¢€ was brought to the hospital for £¢€¥€¢£€ £€¥¢£€€¢ and doctors discovered she developed two separate abilities._ "

Isen's eyes widened being born a god-tier was rare but having two separate abilities? Isen thought he might faint from the surprise but he had to focus on the fact there was no name on the article. ' _Ugh, no dice! Wait where is that orphanage even located?_ ' Isen thought. He did a bit more digging and surprise surprise it turns out it's in New Bostin and not that far from New Bostin High School. There were two more near New Bostin High School as well. ' _I never got a chance to ask what orphanage she went to but these articles were posted a day apart from each other. This can't be a coincidence._ ' Isen thought. ' _But if this is about her things just got interesting._ ' he thought with a smirk. 

Isen met with Arlo in an empty classroom. "It has been quite some time. You better have something good for me. Isen put pictures of John and Saplar on the table."So let's go over what we already know about John. He acts nothing like how you'd expect a cripple to. He shows no fear towards high-tiers, doesn't care who he bumps into, and his claims are hypocritical. When I interviewed him and started questioning him he got all defensive and even attacked me. If it wasn't for the claims that he is a cripple I'd say he definitely has an ability." Isen said with a smile. "Good now, what about Saplar?" Arlo asked."This is where it gets interesting. Now when I interviewed her she said that she went to New Bostin High School before coming here. Her school transcript says she's a 1.0 but if you look up articles in New Bostin you'll find two interesting ones." Isen said. He placed both articles on the table. "Now the name's blurred out and there aren't any pictures but both articles mention its a she and that their from "Sunshine Orphanage" which isn't far from New Bostin High School. The real kicker is that the other article says that the person developed two separate abilities." Isen said. Arlo's eyes widened with surprise. "Also these articles were posted a day apart from each other which definitely can't be a coincidence. Now, this assuming article is about Saplar and that she's only had it for under a year I'd say she hasn't used it because she's still weak or doesn't know how to use it since having two abilities probably puts stress on her," Isen said. Arlo looked at the pictures of John and Saplar ' _That's John and Saplar? They're barely recognizable._ ' Arlo thought. "They both look kind of authoritative huh? If you give me a bit more time then--." Isen was cut off by Arlo tearing the pictures and articles. ' _Aw shit! What now!_ ' Isen worriedly thought. "You've done enough Isen. I'll take it from here." Arlo said with a smirk.

The next day in Wellston's girl's dormitory, Elaine was peacefully doing her homework when she received a text from Arlo.

**Arlo: Elaine you should inform the headmaster about what you found the other day.**

A few hours later the front office called Seraphina to the main office. Elaine nervously looked down at the floor and she jumped when she heard the door open and Seraphina walk in. As Seraphina walked by she sent Elaine a glare who looked away. She adjusted her shirt's sleeve as she opened the door to the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Vaughn is a slightly tanned old man, with green hair slicked to the side, black rectangular glasses, green eyes, a green goatee, and a light brown vest with a shirt underneath. Next to him was a pale woman, with gold eyes, shoulder-length green hair, a blue button-up with a white shirt underneath, a blue shirt and black high heels. "Ah, Seraphina there you are! Please sit." Headmaster Vaughn said. Seraphina did as asked and said "Headmaster." "Oh come on now! Don't look so tense! You're making me nervous! Allow me to introduce you! This is Miss Nadia. She's here on behalf of the authorities today. She is going to ask you a set of very simple questions today. Don't worry you'll be out of here in no time. Alright, ladies take it away." Headmaster Vaughn said.

"This is an official interrogation. You are expected to answer all questions with honesty. Any false response you provide will be detected and will result in immediate expulsion from Wellston Private High School. Is that understood, Miss Seraphina?" Nadia asked. "Yes," Seraphina responded. "Good let's begin," Nadia responded with glowing gold eyes. "We were informed that you had ownership of the book "UnOrdinary." Is this true?" Nadia asked. "Yes," Seraphina responded. "For how long have you had this book for?" Nadia asked. "For about twelve days now," Seraphina responded. "And where did you get this book from?" Nadia asked. ' _......!!_ ' Seraphina internally panicked. ' _I can't get John involved. If this woman was sent here by the authorities as an interrogator then her ability can be anything from Mind-Reading to simple Lie-Detection. And judging by her expression it doesn't seem like she knows what I'm thinking._ ' Seraphina thought. "Answer the question!" Nadia impatiently snapped. "Last Saturday I was walking home from Korvo Mall. Suddenly I noticed I was being followed by an invisible entity. So I fought it off then ran. By the time I got back to the dorms, the book was already in one of my shopping bags. ' _This girl is not lying!_ ' Nadia thought. "When and where did this incident take place?" Nadia asked. "The bus stop near the park around 8 PM I think," Seraphina responded. "Who else was with you at the time?" Nadia asked. ' _Is this woman serious?_ ' Seraphina nervously thought. "Now now Miss Nadia. My students are all very busy. Please respect their time by asking questions relevant to the topic at hand." the headmaster said. "Ah, that's right. I'm terrible sorry headmaster." Nadia said. "Where's the book now?" Nadia asked. "I destroyed it," Seraphina said simply. "Dod you read it while it was in your possession?" Nadia asked. "Yes, I did," Seraphina responded. "And did you share the book or its contents with anyone while you had it?" Nadia asked. "I did not," Seraphina said. Nadia asked "Final question. What are your current thoughts on "UnOrdinary?" "I thought the idea was absurd," Seraphina responded with a small smirk. Nadia deactivated her ability as she said: "That's a relief. Now if you could step out for a few minutes. There are still a few things I need to speak at the Headmaster about."

John and Saplar both received texts from Seraphina.

**Seraphina** **: Meet by by the school gates ASAP!**

Luckily class ended as soon as Seraphina sent the message so John and Saplar went to see Seraphina at the school's gates. "Sera!" John exclaimed. John's eyebrow raised at the suitcase in her hand. "What's the luggage for?" John asked. "I have a flight home in two hours. Elaine ratted me out after all. I'm being sent home for a month." Seraphina said. "The fuck! That's nuts!" Saplar exclaimed. "It's so I clear myself of the book's influence so I don't go around preaching about our Lord and Savior W.H. Doe." Seraphina sarcastically said. Both Saplar and Seraphina snickered. "The hell. That's my dad you're talking about!" John angrily exclaimed. "But in all seriousness, I managed to male sure they don't come for John anytime. I tricked the lie-detector woman into thinking the book came from nowhere. It was pretty difficult had it not been for the Headmaster I would've been caught." Seraphina nonchalantly said. "Sera!" John said as he grabbed her shoulders. "What if you had been caught? Not even your reputation or the Headmaster could save you. You should've just told them the truth the book was mine, to begin with." John said. "None of that is relevant anymore. When I return in a month this whole thing will be behind us. This will be the last we ever hear of "Unordinary." Seraphina said with a smile. The car behind them honked. "That's my driver. I should probably go. I'll be sure to text both of you when I get home." Seraphina said. Saplar gave Seraphina a goodbye hug that the former gave in return and she waved to the both of them as she entered the limo and left. John and Saplar both turned towards Wellston as they noticed without Seraphina it felt a bit more gloomy but at least they still had each other. Saplar gave John a pat on the back and asked: "Hey John remember that pass I gave you for your birthday?" "Yeah, I do why?" John asked. "Well, how about you redeem it now and instead of it lasting for a week it'll last until Seraphina comes back," Saplar asked. John gained a smile as he said "Yeah. I'd like that."

UnOrdinary Chapter 3 End


	5. Chapter 4: Life Goes On

As John and Saplar walked towards the school Arlo looked down at them from a window. "Hey, Arlo what do we do now that Seraphina's gone?" Holden asked. "Nothing," Arlo said with a smile. "What?" Holden asked in confusion. "We wait for the news to spread and watch the school break them down bit by bit," Arlo responded _. 'The problem is that when it comes to Saplar it's no more than assumptions. The lack of information_ _Isen_ _could give me makes it worse. As disappointing as it would be to find out she's a cripple she wouldn't be completely useless."_ Arlo thought.

**_If push comes to shove she could always be used as leverage against John._ **

John and Saplar took a detour to class per Saplar suggestion and we're both surprised when a voice shouted: "Hey you two! Long time no see! I believe we have some unfinished business." Gavin said as he cracked his knuckles and activated his ability. "Nope! You have the wrong people bye!" John exclaimed as Saplar and he took off. " **Hey get back here you little bitches!** " Gavin screamed. John and Saplar both ended up running into a dead end. Gavin sent a kick towards John's head which he sensed and promptly dodged. He locked feet with Gavin and pushed him back. "Come on!" John yelled towards Saplar who followed suit. John then threw his papers in Gavin's path who angrily looked in their direction." **Why you little--. Huh?** " Gavin said in confusion. When the papers landed on the ground John and Saplar were nowhere in sight. " **Where--.** " Gavin saw them almost turning the corner. _'In his empowered form, he's much faster than us if he catches up then we're screwed. If we can just get around this corner then--!'_ John suddenly got tackled to the ground. _'Damn it! Wait. This feels way to light to be Gavin.'_ John thought. John looked up to see Gavin in front of him on the ground from crashing into a wall. Saplar quickly got off of him as she said "Come on. We don't have long before he gets up." She offered a hand to the raven-haired boy who quickly accepted it. Arlo who was still watching from the window narrowed his eyes. ' _On second thought Saplar may just be a problem._ ' hethought.

As soon as the school day ended John met with Saplar who was sitting on the ground near the school's entrance. "So where do you want to go?" Saplar asked. "Bowling I guess?" John suggested. Saplar pouted as she said "You guess? John, you're either sure or not. There's no in-between." John sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I know the whole point of that card you gave me for my birthday was that you'd go wherever I wanted and pay but it doesn't feel fair. Plus I don't know if you hate it," he responded. "Don't worry about me running out of money John and besides bowling sounds fun," Saplar said. "If you're so sure then alright let's go," John replied.

"See John that wasn't so bad," Saplar responded. "Yeah, it was pretty great especially the part where you fell on your butt," John replied. A tick mark appeared on Saplar's head. "I only fell because they must've greased up the floors!" Saplar retorted. John gave a small laugh as he said "Suuuure." As they were walking down the street they turned their attention towards a tv.

"Late last night around 8:23 PM. Authorities discovered another body marked by the infamous Ember logo. The body was found in an alley in the South Wellston area. The victim was identified to be "ArkRAYgeous" a popular and powerful vigilante. Personal information about the victim has not been disclosed. Like all the previous victims, this man's body was covered in burn marks but for obvious reasons lack the claw marks. His death marks the fourth murder that Ember has committed." the newslady said.

John had a slightly worried expression on his face while Saplar blankly stared at the tv. ' _The attacks are getting pretty close.' he thought._ He then turned his attention towards Saplar. _'I_ _get she's upset but she looks like she wants to_ ** _kill_** _whoever did that_.' John thought.

" **...** " Saplar just kept staring at the tv screen.

' _..._ ' John bit his lip.

"Hey, Saplar. We should get going don't you think?" John asked as he motioned a hand in her face. Saplar blinked as she snapped out of her trance. "Ah. You're right sorry. It just sucks that Ember's back at it again considering that last time whoever killed Volcan seemed like they were _**trying to send a message.**_ " she said hissing the last part. John sweatdropped as he said "Yeah. Considering how brutal it was." Saplar sighed "But your right. We should get going."

When Saplar got back to the dorms she waved hello to Evie who was doing her homework and entered her room.

_*PING*_   
_*PING*_

**Wellston City Hospital**

**Accept**

**Decline**

Saplar sucked in a breath before tapping "Accept."

[ _Hello? Is this Saplar Fall?_ ] a male voice asked. "Yes, that's me," Saplar responded. [ _Well we were just calling to let you know your results are in. When would you like your appointment to be scheduled?_ ] he asked? "Is Saturday evening okay?" Saplar asked. _[Sure. Our first available appointment is 3:34 PM. Is that okay?_ ] he asked. "Sure that can work," Saplar replied. _[Alright. We'll see you this weekend._ ] he said before ending the call. Saplar laid down in her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. ' _Universe I am asking that you don't try a screw me over this one time and let everything be okay._ ' she thought.

* * *

The next day John was absentmindedly looking at his phone as he roamed through the halls. 

**Sera: Just woke up glad there's no school today.**

**John: So? You don't even go to class.**

**Flowermouse** **: John has a point Sera. Also, John why is my name** **Flowermouse** **?**

**John: It fits with how I see you.**

**Flowermouse** **: ...**

_**Your name has been changed to Gel_Slut** _

**Gel_Slut: Really?**

**Flowermouse** **: It FiTs wITh HoW I sEe U!!!**

**Sera: Lol. But you should seriously change it.**

**Flowermouse: Yeah you're right Big Sis.**

_**Your name has been updated to Gel_Slut69** _

**Flowermouse: There we go perfectly balanced as all things should be.**

**Sera: I meant to change it back you know that.** **Can you get any pettier?**

_**Sera's name has been changed to** _ _**Wakemeupinside** _

_**Flowermouse's** _ _**name has been changed back to Saplar.** _

**Wakemeupinside** **:**...

**Saplar: I hope that can answer your question big sis Sera! :)**

**Wakemeupinside** **: 🖕**

John internally laughed to himself as he wondered ' _Why did we give her admin privileges again?_ ' A hand outstretched to stop him. "You," Arlo said. "Uh...?" John said awkwardly. "I thought I told you to watch where you walk," Arlo responded. "Sorry," John said apologetically. ' _He doesn't seem affected at all by these recent events._ ' Arlo thought then he glanced at John's phone. He retracted his outstretched hand and clicked his teeth. John was confused but carried on his merry way.

* * *

The door to the infirmary swung open as an injured Saplar came in. Darren sighed as he said, "Just sit down on the second available cot." Saplar did as asked and sat down. She took a peek at the cot next to her and sure enough there was John angrily looking at the floor.

' _He looks pretty mad. I shouldn't bother him._ ' she thought. 

Doc walked to the cot with a tonic. "Alright here Saplar. Since you don't come here often it'll take a while before your wounds heal then you'll be allowed to leave." Doc said. Saplar took the glass from his hand and quickly gulped it down before handing it back. Doc sighed before saying "Since we both know you don't care if I threaten you or not I'll ask nicely. Don't go anywhere got it?" "Sure." Saplar simply responded. "Good. Now I have to go fill out some paperwork if you don't mind." Doc said in a deadpan tone. As Doc walked off to his desk Saplar blankly stared at the ceiling. _'Oh wait! I have my phone!_ ' she cheerily thought. Her smile was replaced with a blank look as she stared at her cracked screen. ' _There goes that plan. I doubt John's going to let me use his so time to die of boredom I guess._ ' Saplar thought.

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful or at least Saplar thought it was. Beyond getting bullied Saplar wasn't really bothered. John had a few moments where his day was crappy but thanks to Saplar and Markus with the power of friendship John wasn't as pessimistic as before. 

_"Well see ya around John!" Saplar chirped as she and Markus were about to set off._

_"Actually Saplar I need to ask Markus something," John said._

_Markus raised an eyebrow in curiosity._

_"Huh? What is it?" Markus asked._

_"It's kind of private. You can go on ahead Saplar." John responded._

_"Okay then! See ya around!" Saplar chirped._

Saplar yawned as she stretched her arms. ' _Wonder what he wanted to talk to Markus about?_ ' she wondered. A lightbulb then went off in her head.

 _'Oh, right today's Saturday! Better go meet Roland and Evie at the park._ ' Saplar thought. 

* * *

Unfortunately, her plans were put on hold because of Illena and Wenqi attacking her much to her confusion. She didn't have the chance to figure out why since she was immediately knocked out and ended up in the infirmary. Doc wasn't happy that he had to work on the weekend at all but begrudgingly did his job. As much as she wanted to go over to the park and explain the situation when she asked Doc for the time he said it was around 2:50 so she had no choice but to book it to the hospital.

' _Really sucks that I can't help Roland. Really hope they don't think I flaked out on them._ ' Saplar thought. Her mind then flashed back to Illena and Wenqi attacking her. Her expression turned into a scowl.

' ** _The hell was that about? I've never gotten attacked on weekends._** ' she angrily thought.

She took a deep breath.

' _Calm down Saplar. Just ignore them they're assholes being assholes. You have better things to be thinking about._ ' she reminded herself as she entered the hospital. After checking in at the reception desk she waited until she was called and entered a room. Eventually, her doctor came in. 

"It's nice to see you again Saplar." her doctor said. Saplar blinked slowly as she said, "You make it sound like you want me to be hurt, Doctor Smith." Smith sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "You know what I mean. Now about your results..." he started. "It's bad isn't it?" Saplar said preparing herself for the worse. "Actually no it's not," Smith responded. Saplar's worried expression changed to one of confusion. "Saplar. Have you've been getting enough sleep lately..." Smith trailed. Saplar's confused look still stayed but she responded with "Yes." "Without using your passive." Smith finished. ' _Can this guy please just finish his sentences?_ ' she thought. "Nope," Saplar replied.

Smith said "Saplar you're passive is not a replacement for not eating anything and it sure as hell isn't one for sleeping either. No wonder you can't remember doing your class project with your group members at all." Saplar had to admit it wasn't the best lie she could think of but it did cover for why she didn't catch sleep. Wellston students getting drowned in homework or projects wasn't uncommon. "So it's because I've been using my passive as a replacement to getting sleep without actually getting any my memories are getting jumbled up?" Saplar asked. "Yes. For your sake, I suggest you actually get some sleep or start taking naps in between classes.

"So that's it?" Saplar asked. Smith raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sorry its just that I thought it was something serious." Saplar responded. Smith narrowed his golden eyes as he said "Saplar this is serious. If you keep using your passive instead of getting actual sleep this can end badly for you. You already have problems with your ability I mean abilities as is." he said. "Well, technically it's the first one, not the second one but that's another story. Besides can't be worse than your own plants almost strangling you to death," Saplar joked. Smith was about to ask when Saplar said "I-it was a joke! What I mean to say was I'll be careful Doc!" Smith smiled as he said, "Thank you, and don't hesitate to come back if you have any more problems." 

* * *

  
Saplar decided to spend her Sunday with John he showed her the other day. On their left is a display case showcasing the different sweets and pastries, white marble tables with either pastel yellow or pastel purple chairs, marble white floors, accommodated with small flower vases and menus. On the wall over the display case was a menu listing the items. They took a seat at a nearby window as a purple-haired waitress appeared. "Hello. Welcome to Blissful Bites. My name's Lily. What can I get you today?" Lily asked. As John scanned over the menu with a smile as Saplar said: "I would like to order three mini cheesecakes and a coffee with cream please." Lily nodded and scribbled that down. "And what about you sir?" Lily asked as she turned to face John. "I would like to order two chocolate cupcakes, one batch of chocolate-covered strawberries, six chocolate covered donuts, and two large coffees," John said with a smile. Saplar tried her hardest not to show a look of surprise but failed miserably. Lily nonchalantly scribbled John's order down and with a smile, she said: "Your order will be ready soon." As the waitress walked away to assist a different table Saplar asked John "Are you trying to drain my bank account?" "You have a bank account?" John asked in confusion. Saplar had a frown on her face because John wasn't getting the point. He then let out a laugh then said "Pfft! I'm just joking. I'll help pay." Saplar let out a sigh of relief as she said: "Thank you."

"So what are we going to do about the whole Isen situation?" John asked. Right. They both still have to deal with that. Saplar looked around on the off chance Isen just "happened to be there" and John said "I picked this one since it wasn't that popular. Besides even if he was tailing us I would've noticed." Saplar smiled as she was well aware John wasn't an idiot his stance was more on emotions. ' _At this point, I can't really blame him for jumping to do that interview._ ' Saplar thought. "Well let's just start with a possible reason as to why he'd try and dig into our personal lives in the first place," Saplar stated simply. The mint-green eyed girl adopted a thoughtful expression. "Maybe because we're friends with Sera. Maybe he just found it weird and looked from there?" John suggested. "To be honest since we're not really sure I have an idea," Saplar said. "What is it?" John asked. "Well how about I become Isen's "friend?" Saplar suggested. John looked upset about that. "Saplar I don't know about this. I know he pried into our pasts and all but are you sure we can't go another way about this?" John asked. " **...** " Saplar stayed silent before saying "No offense but do you have a better idea?" Saplar asked. John looked away but responded with a head shake. "Welp! Then I guess that's that then!" Saplar cheerfully responded. "Sorry, that took so long. Your orders are ready!" their waitress exclaimed.

After they finished eating and paid the bill they began to leave but Saplar bumped into someone. She fell on the ground with a thud. "Ow. Sorry." Saplar said. "It's quite alright dear. I should be paid attention to where I was going." a voice responded. A hand outstretched to help her.

As Saplar looked up she froze as she began to shiver.

"Saplar are you okay?" John asked.

 ** _No_**.

**_Nonononono_ ** **_!_ **

**_I know it's not her but she looks so much like her!_ **

"I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about." the woman said.  
  


_**Just remember its not my fault** _   
  
  
  
  
  


_**It's not my fault.** _   
  
  
  


**_IT'S NOT MY FAULT_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Y E S I T I S** _

Without missing a beat Saplar dashed towards the door as if her life was on the line. 

"SAPLAR! WAIT!" John called out. 

*SLAM!*

However, his yell was useless as Saplar bolted down the street.

' _Shit!_ ' he angrily thought as he chased after her. 

The woman(and some of the patrons) were clearly confused about the scene that unfolded.

' _What the hell just happened?_ ' she wondered. 

UnOrdinary Chapter 4 End  
  


* * *

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for pulling a CoryxKenshin and disappearing for about 6 months. I wasn't feeling motivated and school started a few weeks ago so there's that. But hey better late than never right?**

**Also two things I'd like to mention:**

**1\. I've been debating on this for a while and I've decided that this is going to be a Jera fic.**

**2\. Since Chapter 168 was currently out when this fic was posted and I already had the plot mapped out(plus S2 really hurts) this fic won't acknowledge anything past Chapter 168.**

**Well, that's all hope you're having a good day/night wherever you are and see you next time!**


End file.
